Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité
by Ephemeris
Summary: YAOi! : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la révolution française et voyez l’intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses. 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers: Nous ne possédons aucun des actes révolutionnaires, nous n'avons pas intenté la révolution française, les personnages utilisés ont aussi été empruntés. Ils viennent de nous ne savons pas qui, mais certainement pas de nous. Seulement, ne volez pas l'intrigue.

Titre: Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Auteurs: Ephemeris, Black Mirror et Little WingZ

Couples : Éventuel 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran, 2xHilde (sens unique).

Résumé : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la révolution française et voyez l'intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses.

Type : Historique, Aventure, Drame. Hey, c'est une révolution!

Rating : PG-13 (un peu de violence. C'est la guerre!)

Statut : travail en progression

Warnings : YAOI! AU! Le rating risque d'augmenter. Si vous avez une recherche à faire sur la révolution française, ne vous fiez pas sur notre fic, certains détails ont été modifiés ou arrangés à notre façon pour mieux marcher avec notre histoire. Certains personnages risquent de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les cinq pilotes resteront en vie.

* * *

_Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_

_Chapitre I_

Pendant des siècles, la France fut gouvernée par des rois. De générations en générations, ces rois se succédèrent, protégeant leurs intérêts en oubliant que le peuple français ne vivait pas aussi bien que la famille royale et la noblesse. Quel euphémisme ! En fait, le peuple menait une vie misérable, mourrait de faim et portait une grande haine à tous ces aristocrates qui, même en vivant dans le luxe, avaient toujours trop d'argent.

À la mort du roi Louis XV en 1775, le peuple eut l'espoir que son successeur remplirait mieux la fonction de dirigeant mais en resta déçu, se faisant encore plus accabler d'impôts. Il faut dire que la reine, Marie-Antoinette d'Autriche, jeune fille très insouciante, s'offrait des bijoux valant une fortune et les robes les plus chères de Paris, n'écoutant pas ce que pouvait dire Jacques Necker, le ministre des finances de l'époque, très aimé du peuple. Il avait beau la mettre en garde que toutes ces dépenses folles n'étaient pas d'une grande aide au trésor royal, la jeune femme s'en moquait éperdument, continuant de satisfaire ses moindres désirs. De toute façon, pourquoi écouter un homme qui se souciait du peuple ? Et le peuple, qui était-il pour parler d'argent, de toute manière ? Mais pendant que les réserves du trésor royal diminuaient, le peuple ne s'en portait pas mieux et les gens poursuivaient leur vie malsaine.

À cette époque, la famille royale et sa cour ne vivaient pas à Paris mais à Versailles, petite ville située à quelques lieues de la capitale. La cour était composée de la haute noblesse, c'est-à-dire des aristocrates les plus riches et ayant les titres les plus importants.

Après plusieurs années d'angoisse, Marie-Antoinette mit au monde son premier fils et le premier dauphin de France, Louis Joseph. Le peuple avait commencé à douter du couple royal en matière de produire un héritier. Leur espoir s'était réveillé à la naissance du premier enfant royal. En effet, la reine avait eu, quelques années plus tôt, une fille à qui elle avait donné le nom de sa propre mère, Marie-Thérèse. Le peuple fut totalement soulagé en apprenant la naissance d'un deuxième enfant, cette fois-ci, un garçon.

Comme pour fêter cet heureux événement et pour plaire à la coutume, le couple royal alla présenter le dauphin à Paris. Après que l'héritier du trône ait été montré aux Parisiens et que ceux-ci l'aient adulé, Louis XVI laissa sa femme ramener leur fils à Versailles seule. Certaines obligations que lui imposait sa fonction le gardèrent à Paris quelques jours.

Sur le chemin entre Paris et Versailles se trouvait une petite ville connue sous le nom de Nanterre. Les habitants se faisaient une joie de se rassembler pour voir passer les voitures de luxe des nobles se rendant à la cour du roi ou vers la capitale, s'imaginant les robes et les bijoux luxuriants des dames de la cour et de la netteté des habits des gentilshommes qui les accompagnaient. Ce qu'ils préféraient était de voir passer le couple royal dans les plus beaux carrosses avec toute leur suite. Les ayant vus passer la veille et la présentation du dauphin, ils savaient pertinemment qu'un deuxième passage s'en suivrait dans la journée. Mais lorsqu'ils virent Marie-Antoinette passer leur ville seule et que le roi rentrerait plus tard, ils voulurent rendre honneur à leur souverain. Le maître d'école, le père Martin, qui tenait également l'orphelinat de la ville, eut la brillante idée de faire dire un compliment quand le cortège transportant le roi passerait. L'idée plut tant à Marie-Antoinette qu'elle décida de prévenir le roi de cette délicate attention.

Nanterre, le 25 novembre 1781

Après le départ de la reine, toute la ville se prêta au jeu, tentant du mieux possible d'écrire un compliment digne d'un roi, et surtout du leur. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, ce fut Camille Desmoulins, jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, élève du père Martin, qui alla trouver ce dernier avec un compliment adressé au roi qu'il avait lui-même rédigé. Le maître d'école en fut très heureux car le compliment était en latin, suivi de sa traduction en français. Tout ceci donna une seconde idée au professeur : faire prononcer le compliment par un enfant de la ville. Il pensa que Louis XVI en serait fort ému et que Nanterre aurait les faveurs de sa Majesté. Il songea immédiatement à Desmoulins, mais dès qu'il eut exposé son idée, le garçon tenta de protester :

« M… mais Mon…Mon…Monsieur. Vous oub…oub… »

À ces mots, le prêtre se rappela soudain du handicap dont souffrait son élève. Desmoulins bégayait. Ce jeune garçon pouvait écrire de merveilleuses choses sur papier, mais quand venait le temps de les dire, rien ne sortait de sa bouche correctement, rendant son texte complètement incompréhensible. Mais le père Martin ne voulait pas démordre de son idée et insistait pour qu'un enfant soit chargé du compliment.

« Eh bien, dit le boulanger. Nous n'avons qu'à remplacer Camille par un de ses camarades. »

« Mais que dites-vous là ? s'écria le père Martin. Ses camarades, comme vous les nommez, sont des perturbateurs, ils ne se prêteront jamais au jeu. Et imaginez que le roi le prenne mal. Le pauvre enfant, pour avoir voulu s'amuser, pourrait y laisser la vie. »

« Alors nous sommes dans une impasse, dit le forgeron. Et maintenant que le roi est au courant, nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière. Mais il n'est pas question qu'un de nos enfants soit mis en danger par leur insouciance. Tiens, et si on prenait un enfant de l'orphelinat. Comme ça, on ne risque pas de perdre quelque élément utile, il n'y a que de la racaille dans cet orphelinat, sauf votre respect, mon père. »

Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, le père Martin le savait bien, étant le directeur de cet endroit depuis une dizaine d'années. Les enfants qui s'y trouvaient, n'ayant jamais reçu d'affection, étaient malheureux et évacuaient toute la colère qu'il ressentaient en faisant des mauvais coups et en exaspérant toute la ville. L'idée de substituer un de ces gamins encombrant à son meilleur élève ne déplaisait pas au père Martin. Après un moment de réflexion, il regarda ceux qui attendaient son verdict et dit :

« Très bien, ce sera Maxwell. »

Le jeune Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, était un des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat que le père Martin avait en horreur. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que dix ans, il était, sans contestation possible, le plus turbulent des orphelins dont il avait la charge. Il avait des cheveux plus longs que les autres enfants et ne les portaient pas en queue de cheval comme les autres, mais les tressait pour qu'ils ne l'encombrent pas.

Cet enfant ne suivait aucune règle, faisait preuve d'une grande arrogance et avait, d'après les dires du prêtre, un esprit vil et tordu. Il était vrai que Duo n'aimait pas l'autorité et se moquait de tous les adultes de la ville, tous sauf un : le père Maxwell. Cet homme était le contraire du père Martin et s'occupait également de l'orphelinat mais, à l'opposé de son confrère, il était aimé par tous les enfants et en particulier par Duo. Cette affection était due par le fait que c'était le père Maxwell qui l'avait trouvé et qui s'était occupé de lui depuis le début. Il lui avait donné le prénom de Duo et celui-ci avait, par la suite, pris d'office le nom de famille du prêtre, se baptisant lui-même. Le père Maxwell l'avait laissé faire, se sentant flatté que cet enfant qui n'aimait presque personne se soit comme approprié une partie de son identité. Le prêtre le chérissait comme s'il avait été son vrai fils et le garçon semblait l'aimer autant qu'il aurait aimé son père s'il l'avait connu.

Alors que le père Martin cherchait le garçon dans toute la ville car, évidemment, il ne restait jamais dans les environs de l'orphelinat malgré le règlement, Duo discutait avec Hilde, une jeune fille de son âge qui, elle, avait la chance d'avoir des parents et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Ils s'étaient installés, comme à leur habitude, près du petit lac qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville, laissant la brise fraîche du matin leur caresser le visage et faire flotter leur cheveux.

« … et alors, le père Maxwell m'a demandé d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau pour nettoyer la salle à manger parce que j'avais volé le cheval de bois de Jonathan. Mais franchement. Qui voudrait avoir un stupide cheval de bois… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Les yeux de Hilde ressemblaient à des soucoupes en écoutant vivement l'histoire que lui racontait Duo, ne ratant aucun détail. Elle savait très bien qu'après son entretient avec Duo, tous les enfants de la ville viendraient la questionner en quête de petits faits amusants.

« J'ai donc fait ce qu'on m'avait demandé. »

« Juste comme ça. »

« Je dois obéir au père Maxwell. Nous ne voulons pas l'avoir sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle approuva de la tête, gloussant légèrement.

« Ensuite, je suis reparti avec ma bassine vers la cuisine, mais mon regard a été capté par quelque chose qui volait juste devant le bureau du père Martincompétent. Je suis tête en l'air parfois. Devant moi, il y avait un monarque en plein vol. Magnifique, du orange, du rouge et du noir se promenaient dans le couloir par les battements rapides de ses ailes. »

Duo se leva et se mit à imiter le vol du papillon en dansant et en sautant d'une racine à l'autre tandis que Hilde le regardait de ses yeux plein de fascination, un sourire illuminant son visage d'enfant.

« … et si enchanté que j'étais, j'ai oublié la bassine. Je l'avais placée par terre pour pouvoir suivre le joli papillon et je ne suis jamais revenu la chercher. Devine où je l'ai laissée. »

Hilde souriait mais ne répondait pas, tant l'enthousiasme l'envahissait.

« Allez devine, devine. »

Duo s'était laissé tomber près de Hilde pour se relever dès qu'elle lui fournit la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Devant la porte du père Martin. »

Après un éclat de rire, le joyeux garçon se mit à imiter les mouvements du prêtre sans le moindre bruit tant le rire lui coupait le souffle. Se ressaisissant, il prit les expressions faciales de l'homme, le nez bien haut, pointant vers le ciel, puis, descendant sa mine déconfite sur ses chaussures trempées de l'eau froide et sale de la petite bassine.

« C'est sûrement encore la faute de ce sale petit amuseur de foule » dit Duo en prenant une voix grave pour copier celle du prêtre, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, refaisant la scène. « Il est vraiment insupportable. Je me porterai mieux s'il était mort et enterré plutôt que si près de ma merveilleuse personne. »

Alors que Hilde commençait à rire, Duo la suivit, laissant de côté son rôle pour un bref instant.

« Tu sais, » lui dit la jeune fille. « Le père Maxwell ne pourra pas toujours te protéger. Même s'il fait tout ce qu'il peut, les ennuis te rattraperont un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs, tu les attires comme la lumière attire les insectes. »

Duo soupira, il savait très bien que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça éternellement. Enfin, tu finiras bien par grandir et sortir de ce monde de farces. »

Reprenant sa précédente attitude, Duo se redressa, relevant la tête et tentant de toucher le ciel avec son nez.

« Quelle idée absurde ! Comment oses-tu me dire qu'en grandissant, il ne m'arrivera plus d'aventure ! Sache qu'un jour, des gens écriront des livres qui parleront de moi. »

« Et tu seras sans doute le seul à les lire. Parce que, dis-moi, qui ça intéresse de lire des histoires qui concernent le petit garçon préféré du père Maxwell ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs pendant un instant et lui en profita pour lui sauter dessus. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne faisaient que rire et s'amuser. Entre eux s'était installée peut-être une amourette d'enfant, mais certainement une grande amitié.

Duo, qui riant toujours, se retourna en entendant quelqu'un qui l'appelait au loin. En effet, il vit un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que lui et qui avait la moitié du visage cachée derrière une longue mèche de cheveux, courir vers lui. Dès que le nouvel arrivant fut assez près pour que Duo puisse l'entendre sans qu'il ait besoin de crier, il s'empressa de passer le message qu'il transportait.

« Duo, c'est le père Maxwell qui m'envoie. Tu dois rentrer à l'orphelinat tout de suite, le père Martin te cherche partout. Il a pas dû apprécier le coup de la bassine d'eau. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu allais avoir des ennuis, » se moqua Hilde, pointant son doigt vers lui. Elle afficha son expression la plus fière et alla chercher la voix la plus grave qu'elle put dans son petit corps. « Sache qu'un jour, les gens écriront des livres qui parleront de moi. »

Sur ces mots, Duo tira la langue à la jeune fille et suivit son ami, Trowa, qui semblait très inquiet. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quelques années plus tôt alors que le père Maxwell avait ramené le natté à l'orphelinat, Trowa l'avait pris sous son aile et le protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, ne le laissant jamais trop loin de sa vue. Il le considérait comme son frère et l'aurait suivi n'importe où. Pour Duo, Trowa était devenu son grand frère. Pour Trowa, Duo représentait toute sa famille, mais il était également le seul ami qu'il avait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Les deux garçons coururent jusqu'à l'orphelinat, Trowa tirant son ami par le bras pour qu'il aille plus vite. Le père Maxwell les attendait à l'entrée mais quand il voulut expliquer la situation à son protégé, il fut devancé par son confrère qui attrapa Duo par l'oreille et qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Malgré les protestations de l'enfant, il ne lâcha pas prise. Il l'emmena dans son bureau où se tenait déjà Camille Desmoulins, droit comme un piquet, ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il força Duo à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de celle où se tenait Camille. Une fois que le père Martin se fut installé derrière son bureau en chêne massif, les deux enfants en face de lui, il leur expliqua la situation.

« Alors voilà. Je vais vous expliquer la situation, même si Desmoulins est déjà bien informé. Le roi va passer par Nanterre demain dans la matinée et la ville se doit de lui faire honneur… »

« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Quoique je ne vois pas du tout ce que ma petite personne peut avoir à faire dans cette histoire. »

« … Pour cela, le jeune Desmoulins a rédigé un compliment… »

«…Vous m'avez sûrement amené ici pour me faire jurer que je ne le ferai plus, » disait Duo en levant la main gauche et en posant la droite au niveau de son cœur.

« … et c'est vous qui le réciterez. »

« …De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à bien me comporter parce que… » Les yeux améthystes de Duo sautèrent presque hors de sa tête. « Quoi ! »

« Nous avons besoin d'un enfant pour réciter le compliment et vous savez très bien que notre cher Desmoulins ne peut s'exprimer en public et ne peut remplir cette tâche. C'est donc vous, Maxwell, qui en serez chargé. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour remplacer Desmoulins. »

Duo se renfrogna, regardant Camille du coin de l'œil, et tentait de comprendre pourquoi lui, était meilleur pour remplacer un élève si studieux et si doué. Après un moment de réflexion, il dit :

« Et qu'allez-vous faire si je décide de tout gâcher et de faire passer tous les habitants de Nanterre pour de parfaits idiots ? »

Le père Martin fit un sourire malveillant, comme s'il attendait une telle remarque de la part du garçon en face de lui.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne rien faire qui pourrait désappointer le roi, il se pourrait très bien qu'il ne soit pas aimable face à votre impertinence. »

Duo fixa le prêtre en boudant.

_Si seulement un regard pouvait tuer_, se dit-il à lui-même. Il arriva tout de même à faire sortir du fond de sa gorge les mots qui le turlupinaient depuis un moment.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Le père Martin le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

« Disons que la petit bain qu'ont pris mes chaussures ce matin a guidé mon choix. Pour ce qui est du compliment, j'ai chargé le père Maxwell de vous y préparer, je ne veux pas m'occuper de vous. Maintenant, sortez. Et ne vous éloignez pas de l'orphelinat. La sanction pourrait être pire. »

Duo et Camille sortirent donc sans poser de questions. Une fois à l'extérieur, Camille lança un regard à Duo, mais se remit très vite à fixer le plancher et lui dit :

« Pa…pardon Du…Duo. »

Duo plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Camille pour le rassurer, lui faisant relever la tête qui se trouvait à cet instant un peu plus haute que celle de Duo.

« J…je n'av…avait pas pré…vu que ça se pass…pass…passe comme…me ça. »

« Pourquoi pardon, tout ça c'est de la faute du père Martincompétent. Ne te traquasse pas pour si peu. J'aurai juste à dire au roi ce que tu as écrit et ce sera fini. Personne ne sera tué pour une si petite affaire. Je te promets. »

Camille lui sourit, heureux son ami ne soit pas en colère contre lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Duo ait des ennuis par sa faute. Il était un des seuls enfants de la ville qui ne se moquait pas de lui. Comme si ce n'était pas assez qu'il bégaye, il était aussi le préféré du père Martin et s'attirait la foudre de ses camarades de classe, mais également des orphelins qui étaient très mal traités par le prêtre. Duo et Camille se séparèrent, l'un retournant à ses études et l'autre vers son père adoptif.

Duo retrouva donc le père Maxwell qui expliquait à Trowa les événements de la matinée. En voyant son frère arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. À cela, Duo répondit :

« Je sais, je sais. Je me suis encore mis dans le pétrin. Mais si vous aviez vu sa tête ce matin, je vous jure que ça en valait la peine. Seigneur ! Il ne peut pas prendre une farce ce type. »

Le père Maxwell lui jeta un redoutable regard.

« Duo, j'apprécierais que tu ne parles pas du père Martin ce façon si vulgaire, mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Voilà comment ça va se passer. La voiture du roi va s'arrêter devant les grilles de l'entrée de la ville. Toi, tu t'avanceras et te mettras à genoux… »

« Quoi, à genoux ? » protesta Duo. « Mais c'est pas juste. Que ce soit le père Martin qui aille ramper devant le roi ! »

« C'est comme ça, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation, à toi d'en subir les conséquences. Enfin, une fois à genoux, tu liras le compliment qui est inscrit sur cette feuille, je te conseille de l'étudier ce soir pour ne pas te tromper demain. Et quand le cortège se remettra en route, tu pourras te relever. »

Broyant du noir, Duo marmonna des choses incompréhensibles sur les stupides prêtres soupe au lait. Le père Maxwell tendit le compliment à son protégé. Duo regarda ce qui était écrit, lut à demie voix les taches d'encre qui maculaient la feuille et protesta :

« Et en plus c'est en latin. Je hais le latin et j'y comprends rien. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu ais ton mot à dire, mais tu devras lire également la traduction en français. »

« Quel l'imbécile, celui qui a inventé cette stupide langue. »

« C'est la langue de Dieu, jeune homme, et je te prierais de ne pas l'insulter en ma présence. »

C'est alors qu'une idée vint illuminer le visage du natté.

« Si je réussis à impressionner le roi, il pourra peut-être me aire sortir de ce trou. »

Le père Maxwell ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant tout son temps pour bien saisir les mots du jeune garçon. Il se frottait les mains ensemble, tentant désespérément de garder le peu de chaleur qu'il leur restait.

« C'est possible. » Il fit une pause. « Aurais-tu le projet de nous quitter, cher enfant ? »

D'un air penaud, Duo continua sa pensée, espérant ne point offenser l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

« N'importe quoi pour m'éloigner le plus possible du père Martinompétent, oui. »

« Que serais-tu devenu si je ne t'avais pas ramené ici ? »

« Mort de faim. »

Le prêtre lui sourit et le laissa partir. Il savait que qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le fit très mal dormir cette nuit là.

« Duo, » murmura Trowa, resté avec lui, regardant le soleil arriver à son zénith, « est-ce que tu m'emmèneras avec toi quand tu partiras ? »

Duo lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et répliqua d'une voix enjouée :

« En as-tu déjà douté ? Je ne partirai pas sans toi, Tro. Ne pense pas que tu vas m'échapper si facilement. »

À ces mots, Trowa sourit de ce sourire qu'il n'osait montrer qu'à Duo. Il faut dire que ce dernier était le seul capable de faire réagir son aîné. Le natté le gratifia d'un de ses sourires authentiques et partit vers le dortoir de l'orphelinat.

Duo, lui, étudia le texte comme le lui avait conseillé le père Maxwell, et s'endormit sans crainte, se disant que le lendemain serait son jour de gloire. L'idée de se faire remarquer par le roi lui tournait dans la tête. Il s'imaginait déjà sortir de Nanterre et se faire mener à Paris, ou mieux, à Versailles. Il fut enchanté par cette idée et passa une très bonne nuit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua qu'un uniforme de l'école du père Martin était posé au pied de son lit.

« J'ai même le costume pour aller avec le rôle, » se dit-il en enlevant les chiffons qu'il avait sur le dos pour enfiler ces beaux vêtements fraîchement lavés.

« J'espère que je pourrais les garder après le spectacle. »

Il rayonnait de bonheur car il s'était bien préparé et était très impatient de parler au roi. Mais, une fois habillé, toute la joie qu'il s'était faite s'envola quand, en regardant par la fenêtre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait plut toute la nuit et que la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt.

À ce moment-là, le père Maxwell entra dans le dortoir, réveillant tout le monde et, pour finir, tendant quelque chose à Duo.

« Camille a composé un nouveau compliment pour le roi. Il est plus court et plus approprié vu le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui. »

Duo se contenta de faire oui de la tête, sachant très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de faire une crise de colère à cet instant. Tout le monde semblait énervé. La population s'affairait à tout préparer et à tout mettre en ordre, que les choses soient parfaites. Le garçon voyait bien que s'il faisait un pas de travers, on ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

La matinée fut, d'ailleurs, atroce pour tout le monde. Le père Martin ne cessait de donner des ordres pour que tout soit prêt à temps et jetait des regards noirs à Duo, le menaçant silencieusement.

Quand l'enfant qui surveillait la route annonça l'arrivée du roi, tous les habitants de la ville se précipitèrent aux grilles. Duo, dans son déguisement d'écolier, ses cheveux nouvellement tressés, se faisait tirer par le père Martin qui n'était pas d'excellente humeur. Mais de toute manière, il n'était jamais d'excellente humeur.

La voiture royale s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée de la ville et un valet ouvrit la porte. Duo sentit une pression dans son dos et commença à avancer. Il s'arrêta à l'endroit prévu mais hésita avant de se mettre à genoux. Le sol habituellement terreux avait pris cette texture boueuse qui résultait de toute la pluie qui était tombée.

Mais, repensant à son idée, il se baissa et sentit ses rotules s'enfoncer dans cette matière visqueuse.

_« Tu paieras pour ça, Martincompétent » _pensait-il. _« Tu le paieras très cher. » _

Il déroula la feuille qui tenait dans sa main droite, mais il resta sans voix pendant un moment, se rendant compte qu'il avait pris le compliment de la veille à la place de celui que le père Maxwell lui avait donné le matin même. Voyant la porte du carrosse du roi ouvert et son but si près, il mit lentement le papier devant lui et tenta de se souvenir de cette stupide phrase en latin qu'on lui avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt.

Il hésita un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire les mots, puis commença :

«R-rex auguste, hodie cum Phoebus se in imtrem converterit, unum te habemus Solem. »

Quelques rires étouffés lui parvenaient de derrière, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention, bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Retrouvant bien plus facilement la traduction de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'exécuta sans problème.

« Hélas, Majesté, aujourd'hui, Phoebus s'est tourné en pluie. Vous êtes notre seul soleil. »

Et il attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Personne ne respirait et attendait que le roi dise quelque chose, mais au lieu de cela, ce fut le valet qui parla. Il s'adressa au roi et lui dit : « Sire, le compliment est terminé. » et ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main voulant dire qu'ils pouvaient repartir.

Dès que le cortège se remit en route, Duo se leva, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il s'était presque couché dans la boue pour lui faire un discours et ce roi ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Si Trowa n'était pas allé le chercher lui-même et ne l'avait pas sorti de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il s'était plongée, sans doute que Duo serait resté planté là très longtemps, attendant toujours sa réponse malgré le départ du souverain. Le silence qui régnait dans la ville après la froide visite du roi était assez effrayant pour rendre quelqu'un fou. Trowa choisit donc d'emmener son ami vers le lac.

« Et c'est lui qui gouverne la France ? Cet homme qui ne remercie même pas quand on le complimente ? J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? »

Trowa le regardait avec fascination. Rares étaient les moments où il avait vu son ami dans une telle splendeur.

« Pense que le père Martin va te laisser tranquille pour un bon moment maintenant. C'est quand même un point positif. »

« Comme si ça pouvait me remonter le moral. »

Hilde les rejoignit, assez désappointée.

« Je ne t'ai même pas vu. Il y avait la grosse femme du boulanger en plein dans mon champ de vision. Alors, qu'est-ce que le roi t'a dit ? »

« Il s'agit plutôt de ce qu'il n'a pas dit, » répondit Trowa à la place de Duo, qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre d'ailleurs.

Un air confus traversa son visage alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Comment un homme qui ne s'occupe pas de son peuple peut-il gouverner un pays ? Dès qu'on me laissera sortir de cet orphelinat, j'irai à Paris et je m'occuperai de toute cette politique qui n'est que bêtise. »

Hilde rit à cette idée, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que disait son ami.

« Et pour quoi faire ? » lui répondit-elle. « Une révolte ? »

Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de Duo, son visage prenant un air légèrement machiavélique tandis qu'un plan s'élaborait dans son esprit. Sur un ton des plus calme, il répondit tranquillement à la remarque de son amie :

« Non, une révolution. »

Trowa le regarda, hésitant.

« Mais tu ne connais absolument rien à propos de la politique. »

« Donc il vaudrait mieux que je m'y mette immédiatement. »

Duo se saisit d'une des branches de l'arbre près d'eux et l'utilisa pour y grimper. Alors, il leva la main gauche et dit, tel un serment :

« Moi, Duo Maxwell, je te jure solennellement, Louis XVI, que dans pas plus de dix années, tu entendras mon nom dans la bouche de tous les individus de Paris. Et ça, je m'y tiendrais.

_

* * *

-fin du chapitre I

* * *

_

_Faits historiques _

Le compliment dont il est question a été dit par Robespierre (homme important de la révolution qui apparaîtra dans les chapitres à venir) à Louis XVI et ce dernier n'a vraiment daigné répondre.

En 1781, Camille Desmoulins avait environ 23 ans et a grandi à Guise et non à Nanterre.

Nous ne savons pas s'il existait un orphelinat à Nanterre à cette époque.

Le père Martin n'a sans doute jamais existé puisqu'il sort de mon imagination.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_ : Bienvenue dans notre histoire ! nous espérons vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et nous voulons absolument savoir ce que vous en pensez. Le premier chapitre est peut-être un peu lent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres personnages feront leur chemin à travers l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre. 

À propos des _Faits historiques_, il s'agit d'une section qui sera présente à la fin de chaque chapitre pour expliquer les vrais faits et les modifications que nous avons apporté. Comme il s'agit d'un UA, certains faits auront été altérés puisque Duo et les autres pilotes n'étaient pas présents quand la révolution a éclaté.

Ceci étant un projet commun, prenez note que cette histoire vous sera présentée en français et en anglais, sous le nom de _Liberty, Equality, Fraternity_.

Merci de nous lire.

* * *

_Ephemeris, Black Mirror et Little Wingz

* * *

_


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimers: Nous ne possédons aucun des actes révolutionnaires, nous n'avons pas intenté la révolution française, les personnages utilisés ont aussi été empruntés. Ils viennent de nous ne savons pas qui, mais certainement pas de nous. Seulement, ne volez pas l'intrigue.

Titre: Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Auteurs: Ephemeris, Black Mirror et Little Wingz

Couples : Éventuel 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran, 2xHilde (sens unique).

Résumé : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la révolution française et voyez l'intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses.

Type : Historique, Aventure, Drame. Hey, c'est une révolution!

Rating : PG-13 (un peu de violence. C'est la guerre!)

Statut : travail en progression

Warnings : YAOI! AU! Le rating risque d'augmenter. Si vous avez une recherche à faire sur la révolution française, ne vous fiez pas sur notre fic, certains détails ont été modifiés ou arrangés à notre façon pour mieux marcher avec notre histoire. Certains personnages risquent de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les cinq pilotes resteront en vie.

_Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_

Chapitre II 

Vitry-sur-Seine, le 15 janvier 1782

Dans une petite pièce éclairée seule par le feu de la cheminée, une odeur de thym et de romarin infusés flottait dans l'air. Une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, avait fait de la soupe se servant des quelques derniers brins d'herbes séchées qu'elle possédait, les laissant tomber dans la marmite pleine d'eau contaminée. Une mince couche d'une matière visqueuse s'était formé sur le dessus, la chaleur faisant bouillir le liquide. La frêle femme s'avança, une cuillère en bois à la main, et tentait d'enlever cette matière en faisant attention d'y laisser les quelques herbes qui flottaient à la surface. La soupe avait pris une couleur verdâtre et personne n'aurait pu dire si elle venait du romarin ou de la saleté que contenait l'eau avant même d'être mélangée.

Un garçon délicat était accroupis près du feu, le mur opposé supportant son dos. Il gardait ses bras tendus devant lui, espérant que le feu procurerait un peu de chaleur à ses doigts qui commençaient à s'engourdir à cause du froid. La lumière qui émanait des flammes l'éclairait, faisant danser les ombres tout autour de lui. Ses courts cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu azure comme s'il eut gelé sur place, sa peau d'habitude tannée pâlissant de minute en minute. Il serra un peu plus la petite couverture de laine autour de ses bras, souhaitant que le vent froid ne s'y infiltre pas. Jamais il n'avait connu une nuit apportant un vent aussi frigorifiant et un ciel si sombre qu'à cet instant. Les volets fermés frappaient contre la fenêtre à cause des puissantes bourrasques de vent qui déchiraient la nuit par ses sombres gémissements.

La femme murmura d'une voix à peine presque inaudible :

« Neuf mois. » Elle prit une profonde respiration, un sifflement se fit entendre venant du fond de sa gorge. « Voilà depuis combien de temps ils sont partis. »

Le _ils_ auquel elle faisait référence remplaçait les deux visages absents de la maison : son mari et son fils aîné.

« C'est _lui_ qui les a envoyés là-bas, » continua-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'hostilité. « Louis n'aurait jamais dû monter sur le trône. Ce gros porc. »

Le garçon releva la tête lentement, ne répondant pas, comme à son habitude. Mais son regard prouvait, par l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, qu'il écoutait, mémorisant chaque détail et ne perdait rien de ce que sa mère pouvait dire.

« Et cette Autrichienne. Jamais un mariage politique n'a porté une aussi grande disgrâce. Le gros porc avec Mademoiselle Extravagance. Je paris que le dauphin n'est pas né de leur union, mais de la sienne avec ce Fersen. »

Elle se servit un bol de soupe, puis un autre qu'elle tendit à son fils cadet. Elle se baissa et s'installa en face de lui, lui faisant signe de manger. Prenant le bol dans ses mains, il s'exécuta, savourant la chaleur qui envahissait son corps que ce simple contact lui procurait.

« Ton père et ton frère ont été envoyés à la guerre, Heero. Ils sont allés dans ce nouveau pays, l'Amérique. Tu le réalises, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. Sa mère se rapprocha de lui, partageant sa propre chaleur corporelle, si minime fut-elle. Le jeune garçon ne rejeta pas cette intimité. Elle plaça sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et approcha sa tête de son épaule, le laissant s'appuyer contre son corps, l'enlaçant alors qu'elle sentait une maigre épaule se laisser aller contre sa poitrine.

« Le roi doit comploter ça depuis des années. Le fait que j'ai refusé d'épouser son frère, le comte d'Artois, l'a rendu sans pitié envers François et ma nouvelle famille. L'homme que je considérais autrefois comme mon ami, aujourd'hui, me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte, une toute petite créature sur laquelle il se permet de marcher sans aucun remord. Nous sommes vraiment traité comme les déchets de la société. »

Elle caressa gentiment la tête de son fils, glissant ses doigts dans l'amas de cheveux bruns désordonnés, tout en allant déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Même si elle ne reçut aucune réponse à son geste, elle savait très bien que, dans le cas de son plus jeune fils, les sentiments ne se disaient pas avec la bouche, mais avec les yeux.

Remplissant se cuillère de soupe chaude et l'apportant à sa bouche, elle fut arrêtée par un cognement provenant de la porte qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Le corps de Heero sembla reprendre vie à cet instant car sa tête tourna vers la porte et il se leva pour aller répondre, sachant qu'il valait mieux pour sa mère, faible et mal nourrie, qu'elle demeure là où elle se trouvait. Heero touchait presque la poignée que les nouveaux arrivants, ne semblant pas apprécier que la réponse tarde à venir, relancèrent leur demande :

« Ouvrez au nom du roi ! »

Le visage de la jeune femme devint tout à coup très pâle. Sans que personne n'ait encore répondu, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et une lettre fut jetée au sol. Heero s'approcha pour prendre le morceau de papier, mais sa mère fut plus rapide que lui et s'en empara. L'ouvrant sauvagement et, malgré le fait qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et que ses mains tremblaient fortement, elle parvint à extirper le mince morceau de papier de son enveloppe. Étant issue d'un rang élevé, elle avait eu droit à une très bonne éducation grâce à laquelle elle avait appris, entre autre, à lire et elle s'était fait une joie de transmettre son savoir à ses deux enfants.

La lettre quitta ses mains et voltigea quelque peu avant d'heuter le sol, suivit d'un bruit sourd. La mère du garçon s'était effondrée sur ses genoux. Heero n'avait pas besoin de lire ce que contenait ce message.

Son père et son frère étaient morts. Le froid cruel des Amériques avait eu raison d'eux et les avait tués avec, sans doute, beaucoup d'autres.

Le roi avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait; la mort de son père et de son frère. Herro, retournant tranquillement à la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt près du feu sans qu'une seule émotion ne vienne prendre place sur son visage d'enfant, jura silencieusement qu'un jour il aurait sa vengeance.

Après cette tragique nouvelle, il ne fallut que très peu de temps à sa mère, pauvre femme qui n'avait pas beaucoup de force en elle-même, pour mourir de chagrin. Trop longtemps elle avait attendu leur retour; trop longtemps elle les avait pleurés; elle ne tint plus et partit les rejoindre. Heero fut pris en charge par le frère de sa mère, Odin Lowe, capitaine de la garde royale.

En France, à cette époque, l'armée était séparée en plusieurs quartiers dont la garde royale et les gardes françaises. La garde royale qui était en charge de la protection du roi et du palais royal était composée seulement d'hommes de la noblesse, tandis que les gardes françaises regroupaient des hommes issus de la population de bas niveau dont des paysans qui s'étaient entraînés à l'art de la chevalerie et des nobles n'ayant pas de titres ou de fortunes assez puissants pour accéder à l'honneur d'être de la garde royale.

Son oncle avait réussi à convaincre le roi de faire entrer Heero dans la garde royale. Ses arguments étaient qu'ainsi le jeune garçon ne serait pas porter à chercher vengeance et qu'il constituerait, dans le futur, un atout important de sa garde. Mais la vraie raison d'Odin était que Heero vivrait bien mieux comme soldat de la garde royale que comme soldat des gardes françaises.

Le roi avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse et avait donc pris le garçon sous son aile. Mais en grandissant jour après jour si près du roi, Louis XVI, assassin de ses parents et de son frère, Heero se préparait à venger sa famille.

----

Paris, le 3 avril 1789

Le niveau de pauvreté n'avait jamais été aussi bas. Le peuple français ne trouvait, pour nourrir leur ventre affamé et ceux de leur famille, que de la nourriture avariée et pas toujours suffisamment de pain pour tout le monde. Cet état faisait qu'il était très difficile de garder sa carcasse en bonne santé et en vie pour longtemps. La criminalité avait considérablement augmenté dût en grande partie par les gens aveuglés par la faim, qui étaient prêts à tout pour avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac et pour cesser de voir leur proches mourir de faim.

Le trésor royal touchait le fond à présent, ce qui n'empêchait pas que soient organisés très fréquemment de grands bals à la cour. Vivant la grande vie à Versailles, ni Louis XVI, ni Marie-Antoinette ne prêtaient l'oreille à leur peuple qui se mourrait.

Louis XVI, en qui tous les espoirs reposaient, était devenu le roi le plus exécrable que la monarchie entière ait connue.

À cette époque, les gens du peuple s'étaient regroupés en plusieurs petites organisations dont le seul but était de renverser le roi et toute la monarchie. Même si des lois existaient pour restreindre les rumeurs et les paroles malveillantes sur le couple royal, le mécontentement était si fort qu'il devenait très difficile de contenir la montée des révolutionnaires.

Sur la place des Tuileries, un homme d'une trentaine d'années était monté sur le petit muret de pierre qui entourait un lac artificiel et parlait avec véhémence à une foule de gens qui n'avaient pas droit aux privilèges. Une belle perruque très blanche et bouclée ornait sa tête, il parlait comme au théâtre, regardant les yeux de son public grandir d'admiration à chacun de ses mots. Il ne parlait pas de faiblesses, il ne parlait pas de nourriture, pas plus que d'argent. Il parlait de patriotisme.

« Mais elle existe, je vous en atteste, âmes sensibles et pures, elle existe cette passion tendre, impérieuse, irrésistible, tourment et délices des cœurs magnanimes, cette horreur profonde de la tyrannie, ce zèle compatissant pour les opprimés, cet amour sacré de la patrie, cet amour plus sublime et plus saint de l'humanité, sans lequel une grande révolution n'est qu'un crime éclatant qui détruit un autre crime. »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs se pencha à l'oreille d'un autre homme et lui murmura si doucement qu'il put à peine entendre :

« Où Robespierre va-t-il chercher tout ça ? »

Le blond à ses côtés répondit par un sourire et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Un second jeune homme d'origine chinoise arriva à leur niveau et dit, sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton :

« Certaines personnes ont un cerveau qui leur sert à quelque chose, Maxwell. »

Se mettant à bouder, le dénommé Maxwell fit signe à son compagnon de se taire alors que le discours continuait.

« -cet égoïsme des hommes non dégradés qui trouve une volupté céleste dans le calme d'une conscience pure et dans le spectacle ravissant du bonheur public. Vous la sentez en ce moment qui brûle dans vos âmes; je la sens dans la mienne. »

Levant sa main au dessus de sa tête, il lança d'une voix forte et puissante :

« _Elle existe_ ! »

Un élan d'applaudissements et d'acclamations s'éleva de l'audience. Robespierre quitta sa scène improvisée alors que la foule commençait à se disperser et rejoignit les jeunes gens qui discutaient doucement un peu plus tôt.

« Toi, mon ami, » dit le garçon aux cheveux longs, « tu es le Dieu des mots. »

Robespierre rougit légèrement, tentant en vain de se cacher derrière sa grande cape noire.

« Duo, » intervint le Chinois, « pourrais-tu laisser cet homme tranquille. Il n'a pas besoin de se faire importuner par toi à cet instant. »

« _Importuner _? » Duo en resta bouche bée. « Je te ferai remarquer que je le complimentais mais il est vrai que comme toi tu ne te fais pas complimenter souvent, je peux comprendre que tu ne saches de quoi il s'agisse. »

Wufei, le Chinois, le fixa un moment.

« Un que je ne te donnerai pas, » continua Duo en tirant la langue à son interlocuteur, une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à abandonner malgré le temps.

Juste quand Quatre allait prendre le problème en main pour stopper la dispute, essayant de calmer ses amis et de faire revenir la paix, un groupe d'une demie douzaine de soldats de la garde royale, s'avança dans la foule, voulant faire une annonce au public. Celui qui semblait commander le groupe déroula le rouleau qu'il tenait dans sa main et lut son contenu à voix haute, sa voix nasillarde attirant plus l'attention que les mots qu'il prononçait.

« Laissons savoir à tous qu'aura lieu une lapidation publique dans moins d'une demie heure sur la place publique. Heero Yuy sera lapidé et tué pour avoir attenté à la vie de notre Roi, Louis XVI. Allons acclamer sa mort. »

L'homme roula l'annonce et fit signe à sa troupe de rebrousser chemin alors qu'il étaient suivis par une foule curieuse. Pour les gens du peuple du 18e siècle, il était commun d'assister à des exécutions publiques. Leur vision de la chose était comparables à aller au théâtre, sauf que le spectacle était gratuit et montrait la réalité. Personne ne s'occupait de la raison pour laquelle le pauvre diable allait mourir, ils n'étaient là que pour se distraire.

« Une lapidation, huh ? » s'exclama Duo, réfléchissant.

D'un air penaud, Robespierre regardait le sol avec un profond intérêt et dit, d'une gentille voix :

« Vas-y Duo. Il faut que je prépare mon discours de demain et tu sais bien que ces choses-là ne se font pas toutes seules. »

Le natté secoua la tête fermement.

« Non, je vais t'aider. Déjà que tu as préparé le discours d'aujourd'hui tout seul je ne vais pas te laisser encore- »

« Et tu t'es très bien débrouillé par toi-même, » ajouta Wufei. « Maxwell, il n'a pas du tout besoin de ton aide. »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Duo se tourna vers le Chinois.

« Bon sang ! C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Tu vas arrêter de me dire quoi faire. »

Grognon, il refusa d'entendre ce que lui disait Wufei et se contenta de grommeler après lui.

Un garçon aux yeux verts s'approcha d'eux et glissa sa main autour de la taille de Quatre. Le blond posa sa main sur le bras qui l'enlaçait et resserra la prise de laquelle il était prisonnier, rougissant légèrement.

« Tu sais Duo, tout ce que tu risques de faire c'est de le distraire. »

Robespierre acquiesça inconsciemment.

« Pas toi aussi, Trowa. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à toi ? »

Wufei se mit en marche, suivant la foule qui se dirigeait déjà vers la place publique.

« On en a simplement assez d'avoir à jouer les bonnes d'enfant avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, espèce d'imbécile aux yeux en amende. »

Duo, qui marchait dans les pas de Wufei, lui rentra dedans, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à ce que la Chinois fasse demi tour pour se retrouver en face du garçon qui l'ennuyait profondément.

« Hey ! »

« Ça veut dire 'arrête d'agir comme un gamin,' espèce d'idiot. »

Duo grogna encore une fois.

« Merci, j'avais compris. J'étais de bonne humeur avant que tu ne te ramènes. »

En soupirant, Trowa et Quatre avancèrent par réflexe, Trowa posant fermement sa main sur l'épaule de Duo et Quatre tentant d'attraper Wufei par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne charge.

« Tu viens, Wufei, » commença Quatre. « Je crois que nous devrions retourner à la boulangerie. Meiran doit avoir besoin de nous. »

Trowa fit pivoter Duo pour que leurs pieds suivent le chemin de la place publique, sachant que la lapidation qui ne devait pas tarder de commencer aiderait son ami à se sortir Wufei de l'esprit.

« D'un gamin à un autre, huh ? » s'exclama ce dernier alors que le blond le faisait changer de direction.

« J'ai entendu ! » dit Duo en reculant. « J'aurai ma revanche, tu peux y compter. »

Wufei pouffa de rire.

« J'attends de voir ce que tu vas me faire. »

Traînant le Chinois le plus loin possible du garçon aux yeux violets, Quatre arrêta sa course un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu t'es battu avec Meiran ? »

Fièrement, Wufei détourna la tête de la vue de Quatre, cachant son visage comme s'il boudait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Elle t'a encore fait dormir dans la remise, c'est ça ? »

Aucune réponse, mais Quatre savait bien qu'il avait vu juste.

« …et tu rejettes tout sur Duo parce que Meiran a toujours le dernier mot. »

« Je rejette tout sur Duo parce qu'il le mérite ! » hurla Wufei, ne s'occupant pas du fait qu'il attirait l'attention de quelques gardes qui passait par là.

Quatre soupira, secouant la tête. Il savait bien qu'il était impossible de parler à Wufei quand il s'agissait de lui faire admettre que sa femme avait le dessus dans leur couple. Meiran était une femme difficile à vivre surtout quand on essayait de contrôler ses faits et gestes. Imaginez être son mari.

« Je te dis simplement de ne pas te fâcher avec lui. Duo n'excelle peut-être pas dans le domaine des mots et des discours, mais il peut sans grande difficulté enrager les foules. Tout le monde sera prêt à le suivre. Par son humanité, il guide les gens pour qu'ils nous accompagnent et se battent pour notre cause. Il représente pour nous un ami fidèle mais aussi un grand meneur, ne l'oublie jamais. »

« C'est justement cette humanité qui me donne le pouvoir de l'affronter. Je sais que, peu importe ce que je fais, il me pardonnera toujours. Mais je suis plus que certain que c'est aussi cette humanité qui le perdra un jour et qui causera sa chute. »

Quatre acquiesça, comprenant que trop bien ce que voulait dire son ami. Duo était quelqu'un qui avait tendance à donner très vite sa confiance et qui avait souvent du mal à bien juger les gens qui l'entouraient. Et même s'il constituait le centre de l'esprit révolutionnaire qui planait, il était également celui qui donnait le plus sa confiance.

Ils tournèrent la rue, laissant leurs inquiétudes se dissiper et entamèrent une conversation moins sombre.

« Duo pardonne et oublie toujours. »

----

Retournons à Duo et Trowa.

« Oh la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant aujourd'hui, Wuffy. »

Trowa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et d'ailleurs, il ne montrait aucun signe dévoilant qu'il écoutait le flot de paroles incessant qui s'arrêtait à peine pour respirer et encore, pas toujours.

« Alors, où on va comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil d'un côté.

Trowa regardait fixement devant lui, ses yeux ne bougeant pas du grand bâtiment en pierre qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Il émit un petit bâillement en fermant à moitié les yeux. Il n'avait que très peu dormi la nuit précédente et son ami ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« La lapidation, » fut tout ce qu'il dit pour répondre à la question de Duo dont la réponse donna à Trowa que deux secondes de répit.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit que je préfère, mais si j'ai le choix entre aller voir un homme se faire fouetter et se faire torturer ou rentrer à la boulangerie et me faire ennuyer par Wufei, je choisis la lapidation. »

Il leva ses mains vers le ciel, laissant voir une ligne de peau au dessus de sa ceinture de cuir et gronda avec une voix déterminée :

« Par ici la torture, cher bourreau! Je suis fin prêt à tout encaisser. »

Au moment où ils arrivèrent, fixant l'estrade installée exprès pour les tortures publiques, ils se retrouvèrent dans une large masse de Parisiens bruyants.

« D'ici, le torturé va nous sembler une petite fourmis et les instruments de torture à de petites aiguilles, » grogna Duo, un brin exaspéré par le fait qu'il allait manquer tout le spectacle s'il ne bougeait pas de sa place. Mais il lui était difficile d'avancer tant les gens se serraient les uns contre les autres.

Trowa acquiesça, se trouvant quelque peu soulagé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre de spectacle où on voit des gens en pleine agonie. Il tourna la tête, se préparant à consulter Duo, mais ses yeux ne retrouvèrent pas ceux qu'il était si habitué de voir.

« J'y ai plongé, » entendit-il d'une voix étouffée qu'il reconnut pour celle de Duo. Celui-ci s'était enfoncé dans la foule, disparaissant de la vue de Trowa chez qui se dessinait un petit sourire en coin.

_Quel idiot_, se dit-il à lui-même

Comme Trowa allait emboîter le pas à Duo, des chuchotements s'élevèrent de la foule alors qu'un homme se faisait traîner sur l'estrade de la place publique par un mastodonte qui ne devait être constitué que de muscles. Il était suivi par deux hommes bâtis comme lui, postés là pour se charger de prendre la situation en main si le prisonnier faisait des siennes.

Des pierres volaient déjà dans les airs, atteignant autant les gardes que l'homme arrêté sans que ceux-ci ne semblent s'en préoccuper et des cris s'élevaient de la foule.

« À bas le traître ! » hurla une femme que se trouvait juste devant Trowa, brandissant une pierre et la lançant de toutes ses forces pour blesser le prisonnier malgré le fait que la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait par rapport à l'estrade ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de chance de toucher sa cible. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le projectile se perdit dans la foule, frappant sans doute un pauvre diable qui devait se demander ce qui lui arrivait.

Trowa secoua la tête, une certaine déception au fond des yeux. Comme ils manquaient de nourriture, les habitants de Paris se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Une grande partie des boulangeries avaient été attaquées par des gens affamés, laissant plusieurs propriétaires morts ou gravement blessés. Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Meiran et lui-même tenaient une boulangerie et Trowa savait à quel point il était difficile d'empêcher les gens de vouloir leur mort. En fait, on les accusait de cacher du grain pour se nourrir eux-même sans considérer leurs voisins qui mourraient de faim. Bien qu'aucune preuve n'appuyait les rumeurs qui circulaient, rien n'arrêtait ces affamés tiraillés par leur ventre qui saccageaient les boutiques et qui en massacraient les propriétaires. Mais par chance, leur boulangerie n'avait pas été touchée et par cette vague de d'animaux enragés.

Un homme plus petit que les trois brutes se présenta sur l'estrade coiffé d'un tricorne et vêtu d'un pourpoint finement brodé, montrant sa qualité d'homme du monde et sa fortune sur sa poitrine. Il s'agissait sans doute de celui qui prononcerait le jugement à en juger par le rouleau qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il se redressa alors que les trois colosses s'arrêtèrent devant lui, montrant leur proie. Ces derniers dépassaient l'homme d'une bonne tête si ce n'est plus, ce qui sembla gêner l'homme qui se trouvaient devant eux. Le lançage de pierre cessa, incitant l'homme à commencer son discours de condamnation pour que l'on puisse passer à l'exécution de la sentence.

« Maudits soient les aristocrates ! » entendit murmurer Trowa avec un son rauque venant du fond de la gorge.

L'homme au tricorne déroula le texte qu'il tenait toujours et le lut d'une voix forte pour bien se faire entendre, d'un ton régulier qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la mort de ce traître, Heero Yuy, qui a comploté et tenté d'assassiner notre bien-aimé Roi, Louis XVI. »

Trowa regarda le traître en question, essayant de distinguer les traits de son visage mais tout était flou de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était sa chevelure brune qui contrastait avec le rouge carmin qui s'échappait de la blessure qu'il avait au front.

« Comme le veut la coutume, ce sera vous, chers sujets, qui infligerez la sentence à cet homme. Il s'agit d'une flagellation pub- »

L'aristocrate n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le prisonnier, Heero Yuy, ayant profité du manque d'attention de ses gardes, s'était défait de l'emprise de celui qui le tenait en lui assénant un coup de pied qui le fit tomber à genoux avant de lui cogner la tête contre le sol jusqu'à ce que le sang s'en écoule.

Les deux gardes qui étaient restés à l'arrière vinrent à la rescousse du premier mais ne furent pas assez rapide pour attraper le 'traître' car celui-ci s'était jeté dans la foule. Les gens s'étaient poussés pour laisser le passage libre au jeune homme, riant à gorges déployées.

« Attrapez-le ! » s'écria l'aristocrate, sa voix si forte et confiante quelques minutes plus tôt semblant l'avoir abandonné.

Les spectateurs rirent de plus belle en entendant cela. Cette exécution se transformait en vraie comédie et le torturé, en Arlequin.

Trowa vit la foule devant lui s'écarter d'un coup pour laisser le passage libre au prisonnier qui avait du mal à avancer à cause des blessures que son corps portait malgré le fait que la torture n'ait pas encore commencée.

Le 'traître' sembla se ressaisir accéléra le pas pour se mettre à courir à une vitesse impressionnante, surtout pour quelqu'un de blessé . Le garçon aux yeux verts le regarda venir à lui comme une étoile filante, mais il eut le temps de remarquer ses yeux d'un bleu azur et sa carrure qui semblait si frêle mais si forte à la fois.

Plusieurs femmes, au passage du prisonnier, passaient des commentaires sur le physique du garçon, le qualifiant de joli garçon et lui lançant des invitations d'escapades nocturnes.

L'aristocrate resté sur l'estrade et à qui la population faisait dos ne cessait de crier des ordres et des injures qui étaient complètement enterrés par les acclamations des spectateurs pour le fugitif qui devaient s'entendre jusqu'à Versailles. Quelques passants s'arrêtèrent pour observer ce qui se passait et participer aux rires et aux cris de la place.

Alors que Heero se rapprochait dangereusement de Trowa, la foule se referma entre les deux garçons, bloquant la retraite du fugitif et un bon nombre de spectateurs se jetèrent sur lui pour l'attraper et le faire rebrousser chemin vers l'estrade. Trowa observa la scène sans trop la comprendre. Un homme pas très loin de lui remarqua son regard interrogateur et l'informa du nouvel élément mis en jeu de la situation.

« L'aristo là-bas a dit qu'il donnerait dix louis (1) à celui qui lui ramènera ce Heero sur l'estrade. »

Une jeune femme à côté de l'homme, sans doute sa femme, ajouta :

« Le peuple est si facile à influencer. »

Trowa acquiesça, ne voyant rien à répondre à cela. Heero Yuy était revenu à sa place initiale, ses bras tenus fermement par les gardes, laissant des marques rouges sur sa peau. Bizarrement, aucune expression ne paraissait sur le visage du garçon qui devait pourtant bouillonner de rage.

Trowa émit un petit grognement, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Duo. Il ne l'avait accompagné que pour lui remonter le moral et maintenant, il était coincé à l'arrière, tout seul. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de 'festivités' dégradantes.

Des pierres avaient recommencé à voler vers l'estrade, la plupart manquant leur cible, mais quelques unes, plus précises, y parvinrent et frappèrent le détenu déjà bien amoché.

Après avoir bien attaché le repris de justice, un des deux bourreaux s'avança, un fouet en main. On lui avait enlevé sa chemise, exposant ainsi plusieurs blessures dues aux pierres qui l'avaient percuté, mais également dues à d'autres plaies que des gardes lui avaient sans doute infligé lors de son séjour en prison. Le tortionnaire fit un merveilleux sourire au prisonnier, découvrant ainsi les cinq dernières dents qui lui restaient en bouche.

Le fouet s'éleva dans les airs, prêt à s'abattre de toute sa force lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix s'élevant de la foule.

« Bon habitants de Paris, » commença la voix qui semblait très familière à Trowa. « Allons-nous rester là à regarder l'un des nôtres se faire battre à mort ? »

Trowa tourna la tête pour essayer de voir la personne qui parlait. Évidemment, il aperçut Duo monté sur les épaules d'un homme de la foule bien plus grand que lui, s'adressant à la populace. Personne n'osa répondre à sa question. Certaines personnes connaissaient Duo parce qu'il avait su se démarquer dès son arrivée à Paris par ses idées et ses idéaux de liberté, se débarrassant de la monarchie et de ses rois. Les autres, qui considéraient Duo comme un parfait étranger, le laissaient parler, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de le faire taire.

L'aristocrate et les bourreaux se retournèrent vers lui, lui lançant des regards noirs en signe d'avertissement. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Duo de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Heero Yuy s'est retourné contre le roi et on va le tuer pour ça. » Il fit une pause, cherchant les bons mots à employer puis reprit. « J'estime que, comme il a trahi le roi, il est de notre côté ! »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule tel un volcan prêt à exploser.

_Quel idiot, _se dit Trowa en souriant_. Il a toujours maîtrisé l'art des grandes entrées. _

Soudainement, les gens se ruèrent sur l'estrade, s'emparant du fouet qu'ils lancèrent dans la foule, criant contre les gardes et les écartant du prisonnier. Duo rejoignit le mouvement, encourageant les gens qui se ralliaient à sa cause. Trowa savait très bien qu'à cause de la distance qui le séparait de l'estrade, il ne pouvait qu'observer ce qui se passait sans pouvoir prendre part au soulèvement, mais sa position le satisfaisait parfaitement. Depuis le temps, il avait appris que même si Duo était impulsif et tête brûlée, il ne se ferait jamais attraper et pouvait très bien prendre les choses en main de lui-même.

Autour de lui, les gens courraient pour atteindre l'estrade et se joindre à ce qui devenait assez rapidement une émeute. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que les deux gardes avaient rejoint le premier au sol et que l'aristocrate se trouvait en très mauvaise posture. En effet, Duo, ayant fait vite de volé son tricorne, tenait fermement l'homme par les cheveux, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Q-qui êtes-vous ? » bafouilla-t-il, la bouche si grande ouverte que même sans qu'un son n'en sorte, Duo aurait comprit la question qui lui était posée.

Bombant le torse et s'écartant de manière à se retrouver face à face avec l'homme, sa tresse battant l'air au passage, il lui lança un sourire malicieux et répondit clairement :

« Mon nom est Duo, Duo Maxwell. »

La foule se tut, ne voulant pas rater une parole de l'échange des deux hommes.

« Et maintenant, avant que je t'expédie dans le même monde que tes brutes, je t'annonce que je le prends avec moi, » dit-il en pointant du doigt Heero Yuy qui était toujours attaché près des trois colosses évanouis.

« M-mais c'est un crim-criminel. Il a… il a essayé de tuer- »

« Quelle honte y a-t-il à cela ? Il a tout simplement agit plus vite que moi. » Il sourit, ses yeux pétillant aux pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. « Ne t'en fait pas. La prochaine fois sera la mienne. »

L'aristocrate frissonna. D'une voix incertaine, il demanda :

« La prochaine fois pour quoi ? »

« Pour tuer le roi, évidemment ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien de ce que je dis ou quoi ? »

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il leva son point et l'envoya dans la mâchoire de l'aristocrate sans que celui-ci ne put dire quoi que ce soit, le coup l'envoya directement dans la foule en bas de l'estrade.

Après ce détail gênant réglé, Duo se retourna pour prendre le prisonnier mais il n'était plus sur l'estrade. Il pensa que quelqu'un, après l'avoir débarrassé de ses liens l'avait tout simplement lancé dans la cohue de la foule pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir allègrement, sans penser que le jeune homme, contrairement à quand il avait tenté de fuir, s'était évanoui.

Duo profita du fait qu'il était en hauteur pour scruter le sol à la recherche du corps du prisonnier qu'il remarqua très vite, étendu sur le sol, face contre terre. Il sauta à bas de l'estrade et se précipita sur lui, s'empressant de le retourner pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe dans la terre et le sable qui formait le sol.

Le voyant pour la première fois de près, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son mouvement pour regarder ce visage qui, malgré les blessures qui le recouvraient, lui sembla très beau. Il revint à lui quand les gens autour de lui se mirent à applaudir.

Il saisit alors le corps qui semblait sans vie de Heero Yuy et s'éloigna de l'estrade, retournant de l'endroit d'où il était venu, ne manquant pas d'entendre les exclamations d'admiration des gens qui s'étaient écartés pour les laisser passer.

« Il est vraiment facile d'influencer le peuple français dans ces temps désespérés. »

_-fin du chapitre 2_

(1) Les louis étaient une des monnaies en vigueur à cette époque.

_Faits historiques_

Le discours prononcé par Robespierre, qui est un personnage historique, est vrai. Il ne provient malheureusement pas de mon grand talent d'écrivaine.

_Note de l'auteur _: Vraiment désolée pour la grande attente que nous vous avons faite endurer. Nous espérons que nous ne vous avons pas perdus. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder étant donné qu'il est presque achevé.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ali-shan **-Je suis contente que notre histoire te plaise. C'est vrai qu'on s'est embarqué dans un gros projet mais on adore ça et ton review me laisse à croire que toi aussi tu aimes bien. Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu.

**Yami Aku **- Et voilà la suite ! Ça a été long mais elle est là. En espérant que tu ne penses pas avoir attendu pour rien… A plus.

**Aligan **- Il est vrai que tes informations sont exactes (mis à part lorsque tu dis que Louis XVI était le fils de Louis XV, car il s'agit en fait de son petit-fils) mais sache que nous n'avons pas trouvé nécessaire de parler des jeux d'argents de la reine. Notre histoire se base principalement sur l'opinion du peuple et la façon dont celui-ci perçoit la situation. De plus, nous n'avons pas fait les choses à moitié et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches sur la révolution française avant même d'avoir commencé à écrire. N'oublions pas non plus que l'histoire ne met pas en vedette Marie-Antoinette mais les cinq pilotes et plus particulièrement Duo dans le premier chapitre. Mais merci pour tes encouragements et je souhaite que la suite t'aura comblée.

**Vaaliyah **- Après ta charmante proposition, je suis allée visiter ton site et j'y ai laissé une critique. Alors voilà la suite et à bientôt j'espère.

_Ephemeris, Black Mirror, Little Wingz_


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers: Nous ne possédons aucun des actes révolutionnaires, nous n'avons pas intenté la révolution française, les personnages utilisés ont aussi été empruntés. Ils viennent de nous ne savons pas qui, mais certainement pas de nous. Seulement, ne volez pas l'histoire.

Titre: Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Auteurs: Ephemeris, Black Mirror et Little WingZ

Couples : Éventuel 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran, 2xHilde (sens unique).

Résumé : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la révolution française et voyez l'intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses.

Type : Historique, Aventure, Drame. Hey, c'est une révolution!

Rating : PG-13 (un peu de violence. C'est la guerre!)

Statut : travail en progression

Warnings : YAOI! AU! Le rating risque d'augmenter. Si vous avez une recherche à faire sur la révolution française, ne vous fiez pas sur notre fic, certains détails ont été modifiés ou arrangés à notre façon pour mieux marcher avec notre histoire. Certains personnages risquent de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les cinq pilotes resteront en vie.

_Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_

Chapitre III

**Paris, le 3 avril 1789**

Se frayant un chemin pour s'extraire de l'attroupement dont il était le centre, Duo tomba face à face avec Trowa qui le regardait fixement, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il fallait bien entendu avoir vécu des années avec le jeune homme pour pouvoir discerner ce petit éclat et seul Duo savait l'interpréter. Côtoyant le garçon depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ayant été son seul véritable ami confident pendant si longtemps, bien que Trowa n'avait su lui confer que très peu, Duo avait pu percer la coquille qu'il s'était faite à force de solitude. Mais en contre partie et comme Duo n'avait jamais tout à fait grandi, Trowa le surveillait, le maternait même, lui évitant les ennuis et faisant son possible pour tempérer ses ardeurs et tenter de le résonner, ce qui n'était pas une simple tâche.

Ils restèrent donc un moment à se fixer alors que la foule se dispersait, ayant commencé à perdre l'intérêt au moment où l'aristocrate était sorti du jeu en s'écroulant au sol.

Duo souriait à pleine bouche, tout fier de son exploit. Il attendait de son ami un compliment, une réprimande, un mot, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne desserrerait guère les lèvres. Mais cette lueur qu'il aperçut lui fit plaisir. Même s'il était un adepte de la parole et qu'il adorait en faire usage, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, encore moins de Trowa et qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arracher de plus que cet éclat. Continuant à sourire comme un imbécile, comme le disait si bien Wufei, Duo reprit sa marche aux côtés du brun. Après quelques pas, ce dernier demanda à son compagnon :

« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire de lui ? » demanda Trowa d'une voix monotone alors qu'il pointa le corps inerte logés dans les bras infatigables de Duo d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Duo sembla étonné un instant. La réponse lui paraissait évidente pourtant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Je l'amène à la boulangerie. »

Trowa s'arrêta net sous le coup de la déclaration. Était-il complètement inconscient ou s'était-il pris une pierre sur la tête dans l'échauffourée qu'il avait provoquée ?

« Duo, tu ne peux pas l'amener chez nous. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent d'un coup.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il plein d'appréhension.

« Parce que c'est trop risqué. »

Duo le regardait comme un enfant qui venait de trouver un nouveau chien qu'on lui interdisait de ramener chez lui. S'il avait été cet enfant, il aurait sans doute fait une crise de larmes. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le jeune homme qui était toujours endormi dans ses bras et fut saisi en remarquant toutes les coupures qui marquaient son visage. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas. Il releva la tête vers Trowa qui n'avait pas bougé, et s'exclama d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion :

« C'est à moi de juger de ce qui est risqué ou pas. Je l'emmène si ça me chante. »

Duo tourna les talons et continua sa route vers la boulangerie, légèrement exaspéré de tout le temps se faire dire qu'il n'agissait pas correctement. Sans même se retourner, il s'adressa une dernière fois à Trowa qui était resté en arrière.

« De toute façon, Wufei sera d'accord avec moi, tu verras. »

* * *

« Mais t'es complètement fous ! »

« Wuffy… »

« Tu n'as donc pensé à rien, comme d'habitude. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? »

Wufei, qui s'agitait comme quelqu'un soudainement pris de démence, se retourna vers Duo qui venait de raconter son exploit et qui tenait toujours Heero dans ses bras. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Duo et lui dit, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux :

« Sais-tu qui es cette personne ? »

« Heu… est-ce que c'est important ? »

« Ce jeune homme s'appelle Heero Yuy- »

« Oui, je sais ça. »

« Et tu l'as amené ici quand même ? »

Wufei était rouge de rage et avait repris ses allées et retours dans la cuisine. La sueur commençait à perler sur ses tempes tellement la situation le stressait. Il hurlait si fort que Quatre arriva pris de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? »

Le jeune homme se calma un peu en apercevant Trowa appuyé sur le mur, mais Wufei, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance, répondit à le question du blond.

« Oui, Maxwell risque de frôler la mort s'il continue ses imbécillités. »

« Wuffy, je comprends rien à rien, tu pourrais m'expliquer- »

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Maxwell, c'est que Heero Yuy est, ou plutôt était, le capitaine de la garde royale. Il a pris la place de son oncle, Odin Lowe et, d'après les dernières nouvelles, il était très proche du roi. Et toi, tu l'amènes chez nous comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ! »

Duo était dépité. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu du discours de cet aristocrate détestable était qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner le roi et donc, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait mauvais. Il est vrai que certaine personne pourrait être contre l'idée d'abriter un meurtrier, mais c'était chose quasi coutumière dans cette période de misère et Duo et la bande n'avaient pas des mains immaculées eux non plus.

Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait qui était Heero Yuy, le jeune homme était encore plus intrigué par lui. Pourquoi un noble voudrait tuer le roi ? Cette pensée lui redonna du courage.

« De toute façon, amoché comme il est, il ne pourra faire de mal à personne. Ni au roi, ni à nous. » Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, cherchant ses mots. « Je…je vais aller le nettoyer un peu. Il…il serait pas content de se réveillé comme ça. Étant noble et tout, je suis certain que cet- heu… cet état le désenchanterait. »

Et il disparut emportant le corps qu'il serrait très fort contre lui, comme pour empêcher quiconque de le lui arracher. Meiran, qui avait assisté en retrait à toute la scène observait Duo d'un air amusé. Elle se mit à rire doucement, attirant alors l'attention sur elle.

« Et toi tu trouves ça drôle, » lui lança Wufei, agacé.

« C'est toi qui me fait rire, » lui répondit-elle. « Tu fais du bruit mais tu ne vois rien. Pourquoi, d'après toi, Duo a pris tant de risques pour sauver un inconnu ? »

« Parce qu'il est complètement idiot. »

« C'est toi qui est idiot. »

Wufei se raidit à cette réplique. Il n'allait pas laisser cette femme lui marcher sur les pieds, même si c'était la sienne. De plus, il n'appréciait guère ce qu'elle insinuait.

« Répète un peu pour voir… »

« Je dis que c'est toi qui est idiot. Va te laver les oreilles si tu entends mal. »

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Wufei voyait rouge. Il réfléchissait à quelque chose à lui répondre pour lui clouer le bec, mais l'expression qu'il affichait devait être très comique car elle fit éclater de rire Meiran qui repartit à ses occupations interrompues par l'arrivée fracassante du natté. Et encore un point pour elle. Wufei en avait par dessus la tête de toujours se faire supplanter par cette femme, sa femme. Tendu au maximum et le visage commençant à reprendre ses teintes habituelles, il lança à Trowa un regard presque désespéré.

« Dis-moi au moins que tu es d'accord avec moi. »

Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête. Évidemment qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à cet étranger, mais que pouvait-il faire contre Duo qui semblait déjà s'y être attaché. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à lui refuser ce qu'il demandait et n'avait pas grande autorité sur lui.

« Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire, » lui dit Trowa. « Nous verrons les intentions de ce personnage à son réveil. »

« Les intentions de qui ? » fit Hilde qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. « Non, en fait, je veux pas le savoir. Où est mon petit Duo ? »

« Il est à l'étage, » lui répondit Meiran, sortie de sa cuisine. « Mais à ta place, je n'irai pas le déranger. » Elle saisit son sac en paille et se retourna vers son époux. « Wufei, je vais au marché, ne fais pas de bêtise pendant mon absence. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? » s'énerva celui à qui elle s'adressait. Mais elle ne répondit rien et sortit, un sourire aux lèvres et un panier au bras.

« C'est vrai, Wuffy, tu agis comme un enfant, » lui dit Hilde, empruntant le merveilleux surnom que son ami avait donné au Chinois. Mais celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait d'accord.

« Toi, ne m'appelle surtout pas Wuffy. Il n'y a que cet idiot de Maxwell qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça, et encore, il n'a même pas le droit. »

« Ah, la, la, quel rabat-joie ! Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie, qu'est-ce qu'il fait Duo ? »

* * *

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Duo avait d'abord déposé son précieux paquet sur son lit. Il entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage couvert du sang de ses blessures mélangé à de la terre et du sable qui empêchait de discerner la couleur de sa peau. Il trempa un morceau de tissu dans une bassine, l'imbibant bien d'eau, et le fit glisser sur le front du jeune homme, révélant partiellement une surface lisse hâlée. N'ayant pas accès à une cuisinière pour réchauffer son eau, Duo dû se résoudre à utiliser de l'eau de température ambiante.

« Un peu d'eau tiède n'a jamais tué personne à ce que je sache, » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules de manière caricaturale, marchant vers le garçon pour le défaire de ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de son lit, un léger malaise le prit. Il allait déshabiller et nettoyer un autre garçon alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. N'était-ce pas un brin immoral ?

Il secoua la tête et se convainquit, autrement :

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça me plaisait. C'est un service que je lui rends. Oui! On s'entraide entre révolutionnaire. »

Alors que ses mains se dirigèrent vers la chemise de Heero, Duo fut surpris de constater que lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop du jeune homme, lorsque ses mains le frôlaient, une chaleur vive s'emparait de son visage.

« Bon, allons d'abord dans un endroit plus sûr. »

Il s'empara du blessé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il s'enferma après avoir déposé son paquet contre la grande bassine de bois. Il ferma la porte à clef, tentant de la fermée à double tour mais n'y parvenant pas.

Duo commença par lui enlever ses chaussures de ses mains hésitantes qui progressaient par coups secs. Ensuite, il déboutonna sa chemise et ainsi, il découvrit son torse qui laissait déduire que le corps avait subi un entraînement de plusieurs années, mais qui montrait aussi des marques de maltraitance d'où s'écoulaient des filets de sang. Doucement, le natté retira la chemise, la faisant glisser sur un bras, puis sur l'autre. Il se figea alors qu'il allait passer à l'étape suivante : le pantalon. Duo n'était pas quelqu'un de très pudique, mais ce qu'il redoutait était la réaction du jeune homme s'il se réveillait nu dans les bras d'un étranger. Il choisit donc de retrousser le bas du pantalon le plus haut possible pour ainsi être en mesure de soigner aussi les jambes.

Duo se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre où, à l'extérieur, était situé une bassine accrochée à la fenêtre remplie d'eau de pluie : leur réserve. Il y trempa un autre linge relativement propre. L'eau était d'une tiédeur parfaite ; le soleil qui plombait sur Paris depuis quelques jours atteignait son zénith, meurtrier.

Le brun retourna bientôt auprès de Heero, plaçant le linge humide contre une des multiples lacérations qui lui couvraient le torse. L'eau coula contre les muscles comme elle l'aurait fait d'une falaise, moulant les formes, les caressant. Les rayons de lumière qui parvenaient à percer la mince couche de poussière couvrant la fenêtre épaisse se heurtaient aux gouttelettes et les transformaient en cristaux. Ils s'amalgamaient parfois à de fines perles de sang et prenaient des teintes rosacées avant de finir leur descente.

Alors que Duo souleva les bras du blessé, il remarqua les énormes ecchymoses qui enveloppaient le haut de ses bras. Elles avaient probablement été causées par les gardes lorsqu'ils tentaient de traîner Heero sur la scène de la place publique. Perplexe et curieux, le natté pressa légèrement son linge contre les larges décolorations. Le blessé ne broncha pas. Son sommeil était si profond qu'il commençait a inquiéter Duo. Il valait mieux ne pas paresser et en finir au plus vite de cette opération de nettoyage. Quatre pourrait ensuite vérifier l'état de santé globale du soldat. Pourtant, rien ne se ferait rapidement s'il continuait ainsi avec un simple fragment de tissu trempé.

C'est ainsi, torse nu, que Heero fut plongé dans l'eau du bain par Duo. Déjà, de cette façon, ce dernier avait moins de mal à s'exécuter dans la tâche qu'il s'était donné, mais les bords du bac le gênaient et rendaient ses mouvements moins efficaces, surtout que Duo devait tenir la tête de Heero pour la garder hors de l'eau. Une seule solution s'imposa à lui et il sauta dans le bac tout habillé.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait plongé que Duo entendit des pas dans l'escalier et quelqu'un cogner à la porte de sa chambre. Il se figea et n'osa pas répondre de peur de se faire surprendre ainsi. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie à travers la porte.

« Duo, t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je… je m'occupe du garçon que j'ai ramené ici. Les autres ne te l'ont pas dit ? »

« Oui, oui. Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Les yeux violets du garçon agrandirent de peur. Si elle le prenait dans le bain avec un homme, enlacé dans une caresse quasi protectrice, qui sait ce qu'elle irait s'imaginer. Mais il se détendit lorsqu'il vit que Hilde essayait d'ouvrir la porte et que celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Heureusement qu'il avait fermé la porte à clé, comment aurait-il pu aller la bloquer de là où il était ? Mais Hilde insistait.

« Allez Duo, je veux le voir. Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Non, retourne en bas, je viendrais te chercher quand j'aurais terminé de le soigner. »

« Mais, tu peux pas me donner un petit aperçu ? S'il te plaît. »

« Non Hilde, va-t-en ! »

Après une dernière tentative sur la porte qui refusa de céder, elle s'en alla en maugréant. Espérant avoir enfin la paix, Duo expira bruyamment en se grattant la tête. Il l'avait échappé belle. Pourtant, son soulagement fut de courte durée parce qu'il entendit bientôt des pas obstinés revenir vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? »

C'était de nouveau Hilde et, vu le ton de sa voix, elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, un peu boudeuse. Duo se creusa les méninges pour trouver une raison à peu prêt valable.

« Je- euh… J'essais de retirer toute la boue qui est coincée dans les cavités de ses oreilles. Si elle sèche là, qui sait ce que ça pourrait faire à son audition. »

Bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure des excuses, mais pour l'instant ça allait.

« Je suis certain, » reprit la voix tout à fait masculine de Wufei, « que ce n'est pas simplement parce que tu le trouves absolument magnifique. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Duo se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait bien qu'il se défende puisque de toute manière, c'était tout à fait faux. Alors, pourquoi avait-il tant de difficulté à l'admettre ?

« Au moins il y a quelqu'un ici qui l'est. »

Meiran à la rescousse.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu prétends vouloir dire par-là exactement ? »

Les pas de Meiran et ceux de Wufei s'éloignèrent alors qu'une autre dispute s'était enclenchée, leurs voix s'éteignant de plus en plus. Hilde devait les avoir suivis aussi parce qu'elle ne prononça pas la moindre parole après cela.

« Si tu avais la moitié de sa beauté, peut-être que ça compenserait avec le fait que tu n'es qu'un macho égoïste. »

Duo, les entendant redescendre l'escalier, se sentit soulagé et se remit à l'ouvrage. Reprenant le morceau de tissu d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait la nuque de Heero, il continua son travail en essuyant le sang des blessures qui maculaient ce corps totalement abandonné à lui, s'attardant de temps en temps à regarder les gouttes d'eau rouler sur sa peau.

Quand Duo eut bien nettoyé chaque parcelle du corps de Heero et que l'eau commença à perdre de sa chaleur, il se saisit du blessé et sortit du bac pour le coucher sur le drap qu'il avait pris le soin d'étendre au sol avant de baigner le jeune homme. Une fois par terre, il le frictionna le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal et, une fois bien sec, il alla le reposer sur le lit. Alors qu'il le contemplait, il se gifla mentalement et se précipita à l'étage inférieur.

« Quatre, Quatre, mon petit médecin préféré. Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour guérir les blessures. »

« Sur le buffet de la cuisine, je t'ai sorti un onguent très efficace. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas tout à fait médecin. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ?»

« Ah non, surtout pas ! Mais merci pour l'onguent, » ajouta Duo en lui sautant au coup. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Trowa, je vais pas te le voler. » Et il retourna en courant vers les escaliers avant d'avoir fait escale dans la cuisine.

Aux dernières paroles de Duo, Quatre rougit légèrement en lançant un regard à Trowa qui ne semblait pas très heureux de ces marques d'affections du jeune homme envers le blond.

De retour dans sa chambre, Duo se hâta au chevet de Heero de peur que celui-ci n'ait disparu. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres en retrouvant le jeune homme comme il l'avait laissé.

« Mais t'es complètement idiot ou quoi, » se dit-il. « Où veux-tu qu'il aille dans cet état ? »

Il ouvrit alors le petit pot de Quatre et y plongea deux doigts pour en sortir une pâte verdâtre qu'il étendit sur une longue coupure qui barrait le torse de Heero. Au contact du produit, il crut percevoir un léger froncement de sourcil de la part de son patient dont le visage repris son expression première après quelques secondes. Le produit de Quatre avait l'air de faire de l'effet. Duo, heureux de ce résultat, en répandit partout sur son corps meurtri et le recouvrit de pansements.

Duo se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire qui contenait tout ce qu'il possédait et en sortit une chemise propre qu'il passa à Heero.

« Ne va pas m'attraper une pneumonie alors que je suis donné tant de mal à te soigner, » lui dit Duo, même si Heero ne pouvait l'entendre.

Après avoir glissé Heero dans les draps de son lit, il se recula pour contempler son œuvre. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il sortit de la chambre. Descendant calmement les marches qui menaient à l'étage inférieur, il pénétra dans la salle à manger le menton haut, le torse bombé et alla se planter devant Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Hilde, affichant un petit sourire dédaigneux. Hilde ne tenant plus tant la curiosité la démangeait se leva de sa chaise d'un bond pour dire quelque chose mais Wufei la précéda.

« Alors, il est mort ? »

Pour le coup, Duo laissa tomber son air supérieur et répondit exaspéré :

« Mais non ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'il meure ? »

« Parce que je ne lui fait pas confiance, et Barton est d'accord avec moi. »

Duo se retourna vers Trowa et lui lança un regard faussement choqué.

« Quoi ? Toi, mon frère, tu es d'accords avec cet imbécile qui se fait mener par le bout du nez par sa femme ? »

« Maxwell ! »

Duo, dans un éclat de rire, partit dans à toute vitesse vers la cuisine suivi de près par Wufei qui était prêt à l'étrangler. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas rappeler au Chinois, il s'agissait bien de sa relation avec Meiran, qui était plutôt confuse, et de son sentiment d'infériorité face à elle. Leur course folle fut arrêtée par Hilde, toujours sur les nerfs qui les intercepta alors qu'ils revenaient dans la salle à manger.

« Vous allez arrêter, gamins ? Bon Duo, ça suffit tes pitreries, on peut le voir ? »

Elle trépignait comme dans leur enfance, quand Duo lui racontait les mauvais coups qu'il faisait à l'orphelinat et tout ce qu'il infligeait à Martincompétent. La nouveauté du jour était un jeune homme rebelle que Duo avait sauvé de la mort. Elle voulait le voir.

« Vous voulez pas plutôt que je vous raconte comment j'ai terrassé cet aristocrate prétentieux -» Tous lui lancèrent un regard plein d'impatience. « Il est dans ma chambre, vous pouvez aller le voir. » Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers les marches. « Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, il dort. »

La première à s'engager dans l'escalier fut bien entendu Hilde qui fut suivie de près par Wufei toujours en colère, lui-même suivi par Quatre qui tentait de le calmer pour éviter un massacre et de Trowa qui n'était jamais bien loin du blond. Duo s'apprêtait à monter lui aussi quand Meiran reparut, les bras chargés de paquets. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à tout transporter dans la cuisine.

« Alors, » lui dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il advient de notre invité ? »

« Eh bien, Wufei veut l'assassiner, Trowa n'en pense pas moins, Hilde le prend pour une bête curieuse et Quatre, ben, c'est Quatre, un peu réticent mais prêt à donner sa confiance. Sinon, je l'ai réparé et il reprend des forces. »

Meiran sourit à la description de la situation du natté. Il avait le don de plaisanter même dans des situations pas toujours très amusantes.

« Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ça ? » lui demanda Duo.

« Je ne sais pas Duo. Ça dépendra de ce qu'il va dire. Mais, et ne répète ça à personne, je pense que Wufei a un peu raison. Un noble qui tente d'assassiner le roi reste un noble. »

« Et alors, Wufei et toi, à la base, vous êtes nobles. »

« Écoute, je ne veux pas me prononcer pour l'instant, on verra quand la situation sera plus claire. »

« Bon, d'accord. Au fait, tu pourrais préparer quelque chose à manger pour lui ? Je peux même t'aider si tu veux.»

« Non, c'est bon. Je lui monterai quelque chose tout à l'heure. Mais j'aurais bien besoin de toi par contre. »

Duo la regardait avec une pointe de désespoir dans les yeux et Meiran savait très bien pourquoi.

« Je plaisante, va le rejoindre. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du garçon et il s'engagea dans l'escalier. Le voyant réagir ainsi, Meiran ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il donnait trop facilement sa confiance aux gens et s'attachait trop vite. Il en souffrirait un jour, elle en était certaine. Il n'avait même pas parlé à cet étranger que déjà, il était à ses pieds. Elle sentait que cette histoire finirait mal.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, elle se mit au travail et prépara un petit dîné pour leur invité. Mais ce dîné était bien simple ; une soupe de légume accompagnée de pain frais du jour. Facile quand on tient une boulangerie. Le tout posé sur un plateau, elle monta à la chambre de son ami. Dans ces temps où on manquait de tout, même les boulangers avaient parfois du mal à contrer la faim.

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit Hilde penchée sur le lit qui regardait Heero sous toutes les coutures, Trowa et Wufei un peu en retrait, l'air suspicieux tandis que Duo était assis sur une chaise près du lit. Meiran déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit à côté de Duo et observa la scène. Personne ne parlait et le natté semblait plutôt nerveux, attendant les commentaires de ses amis sur l'étranger qui occupait son lit, toujours inconscient. Ce fut Wufei qui rompit le silence.

« Je lui fait vraiment pas confiance. »

« Tu le connais même pas Wuffy, comment tu peux dire ça ? »

Le dit Wuffy se contenta de lancer à son interlocuteur un regard mortel. Avant qu'il ait pus répondre quoi que ce soit, Meiran le tira par le bras pour le faire sortir de la chambre.

« Bon, c'est pas en le regardant comme ça qu'il va se réveiller plus vite. On sort. »

Elle attrapa Hilde au passage et la fit sortir avec son mari, Trowa et Quatre, moins indisciplinés, suivant derrière. Duo se retrouva donc seul avec Heero attendant que celui-ci se réveille.

_- fin du chapitre 3_

_

* * *

Notes historiques :_

A cette époque, les gens ne portaient pas de sous-vêtements. Les riches portaient un pantalon court qu'ils appelaient la culotte avec des bas qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux pour faire la jonction avec la culotte alors que les pauvres ne portaient qu'un simple pantalon en toile. On les appelait d'ailleurs les "sans-culottes".

_Note de l'auteur : _Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, mais on a eu de petits problèmes techniques et on a coincé sur une scène, ce qui nous a fait perdre pas mal de temps. On essaiera de faire des efforts pour la prochaine fois.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Lu : merci pour ton review et je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que tu n'ais pas changé d'avis pour ce qui est de la suite...

Shima-chan : alors toi aussi tu aimes la révolution française, on était pas sûre que le sujet allait plaire surtout chez le public français dans le sens où les français en ont peut-être marre d'entendre parler de la révolution, mais je vois qu'on s'était trompé et j'en suis très heureuse. Bon, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas trop de grands événements se rapportant à la révolution mais plutôt qui concernent les personnages eux-même. Merci pour les deux reviews que tu nous as laissés et j'espère que tu auras autant aimé la suite. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements.

Hanako32 : Eh bien ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies notre histoire et j'espère que ton enthousiasme continuera jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Merci de nous lire.

Yami Aku : Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je me trouve vraiment affreuse de devoir te faire attendre alors que toi, tu mets tes chapitres assez régulièrement. Mais c'est absolument involontaire je te jure. Enfin, j'espère que ça t'aura plu et je te dis à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimers: Nous ne possédons aucun des actes révolutionnaires, nous n'avons pas intenté la révolution française, les personnages utilisés ont aussi été empruntés. Ils viennent de nous ne savons pas qui, mais certainement pas de nous. Seulement, ne volez pas l'histoire.

Titre : Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Auteurs : Ephemeris et Black Mirror

Couples : Éventuel 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran, 2xHilde (sens unique).

Résumé : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la Révolution française et voyez l'intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses.

Type : Historique, Aventure, Drame. Hey, c'est une révolution!

Rating : PG-13 (un peu de violence. C'est la guerre!)

Warnings : YAOI! AU! Le rating risque d'augmenter. Si vous avez une recherche à faire sur la révolution française, ne vous fiez pas sur notre fic, certains détails ont été modifiés ou arrangés à notre façon pour mieux marcher avec notre histoire. Certains personnages risquent de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les cinq pilotes resteront en vie.

_Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_

_Chapitre IV_

**Paris, le 3 janvier 1789**

Le soleil avait commencé sa descente dans le ciel de Paris depuis un bon moment et disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, la lumière quittant peu à peu la chambre de Duo. Le jeune homme n'était pas sorti de cette pièce depuis qu'il s'était occupé de soigner le garçon qu'il avait ramené chez lui et qui était toujours inconscient dans son lit. Il faisait aller son regard de la fenêtre au visage de Heero, commençant à perdre patience. Allait-il se réveiller ou pas ?

« Si t'es mort mon gars, dis-le moi tout de suite, que j'aille faire autre chose, » dit Duo à haute voix sur un ton quelque peu exaspéré.

Comme en réponse à ces paroles, Duo perçut un froissement du drap et se redressa. Mais les mouvements s'arrêtèrent au grand désespoir du jeune homme. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il quitta sa chaise et grimpa sur le lit, plaçant son visage juste au-dessus de celui du blessé.

« Allez, t'es pas drôle ! Réveille-toi, j'en ai assez d'attendre ! »

Heero, de son profond sommeil, entendit vaguement ces mots sans en comprendre vraiment leur sens. Se sentant agressé par ces sons, il bougea un peu malgré une douleur de fond présente dans tout son corps. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, se plongeant dans un regard violet qui le fit sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à avoir quelqu'un en face de lui.

En voyant que son blessé s'était enfin réveillé, Duo afficha un grand sourire et allait dire quelque chose, mais en fut empêché par une des mains de Heero qui lui enserra la gorge, exerçant une pression suffisante pour lui imposer le silence.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Sors-moi d'ici. »

Recevant ces paroles comme une gifle, Duo se fâcha et donna un coup sur la main autour de son cou, la faisant lâcher prise.

« Ça va pas ? La reconnaissance, tu connais pas ? Et il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles, surtout avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te ramener ici et pour te soigner. »

Heero le fusilla du regard et, comme pour le défier, tenta de se lever en poussant Duo. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire et le plaqua sur le lit, son avant-bras en travers de la gorge. Très désappointé qu'on lui résiste de la sorte, le soldat tenta de se dégager du mieux qu'il put, essayant de passer outre la douleur. Mais étant en position de faiblesse due au fait qu'il était blessé et que Duo le retenait de tout son poids, il n'arriva pas à grand chose. Dans un accès d'impatience, sentant la colère monter de plus en plus en lui, il déclara :

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui passait par la tête, Duo répliqua :

« Non, tu es ma chose ! »

Sur le coup, Heero arrêta de se débattre et fixa Duo d'un regard qui passa de l'incompréhension à la rage. Duo comprit ce regard et s'en inquiéta un instant, se rendant compte de l'impact qu'avaient pu causer ses paroles.

« Euh… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Duo lâcha sa prise et se recula, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer à un étranger, parce que c'était bien un étranger qu'il avait en face de lui, qu'il le considérait un peu comme un jouet. Cherchant donc quelque chose à dire pour se justifier sans trouver, il restait là, penaud, tel un enfant que l'on venait de prendre en flagrant délit. Heero vit cela comme une possibilité de s'enfuir et tenta de sortir rapidement des draps, opération qui s'avéra un peu boiteuse et qui n'eut pas le résultat escompté.

Assez rapidement, Duo reprit ses esprits et stoppa Heero en pleine action, le plaquant à nouveau sur le lit.

« Non, tu restes là je t'ai dit ! »

À ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et vint battre contre le mur, laissant ainsi passer Wufei qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, encore une fois.

« C'est quoi ce boucan, Maxwell ? T'as vu l'heure ? »

Il s'arrêta quand il croisa le regard de Heero et qu'il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux garçons. Il tourna alors vivement les talons, repassa la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui une fois à l'extérieur. Heero retourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui le retenait d'un air mauvais, montrant bien à quel point la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Mais son attention fut distraite par les cris de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Il s'est réveillé, il est pas mort. On est perdu. »

« Wufei, calme-toi. »

« Me calmer ? Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, Meiran ! Et je serai calme lorsque ce sale fils de riche sera mort. »

« Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir de telles réactions ! Tu t'es vu ? Tu es tout rouge et tu t'en prends à un blessé qu'on n'a même pas encore interrogé. »

« Tu vas te taire, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Le général de l'armée royale est forcément du côté du roi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. »

« Wufei… »

« Non ! »

L'escalier trembla sous le poids des pas furieux du jeune homme qui sortit en trombe de la maison sans en avertir personne. Meiran ouvrit à son tour la porte de la chambre de Duo et, entrant dans la pièce, elle déclara :

« Si mon mari ne revient pas, tu vas avoir affaire à moi Duo. »

La jeune femme détailla alors la scène que lui offraient les deux garçons et demanda, d'un air quelque peu inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Duo descendit alors du lit, se grattant la tête tout en affichant un petit sourire embarrassé.

« Eh bien, tu comprends, j'attendais qu'il se réveille et, comme tu peux le voir, il s'est réveillé… »

Mais Meiran n'avait pas la patience qu'elle avait d'ordinaire et avait besoin d'une bonne explication pour ne pas s'énerver à son tour. Duo, s'indignant de voir que la colère que Wufei avait déversée sur sa femme allait retomber sur lui, s'emporta.

« Ben en fait, il voulait se sauver, alors je l'en ai empêché, voilà. Et si Wufei est pas content, c'est pas de ma faute. Il se fâche tout le temps pour rien en plus, c'est pas facile à gérer tout ça à force. »

Meiran fixa Duo un instant, analysant tout ce que venait de dire le jeune homme sans être sûre d'avoir compris lorsqu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées par de nouveaux mouvements de la part de Heero qui tentait encore une fois de s'enfuir. Duo, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le lit.

« Tu vois, il arrête pas depuis qu'il est réveillé. Il comprend rien. »

« Mais qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? » s'énerva Heero qui n'aimait pas du tout la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Duo, comme si c'était parfaitement évident, s'exclama :

« On veut connaître tes intentions au sujet du roi. »

« Duo ! »

L'interpellé sursauta à ce cri et se tourna vers Meiran qui l'avait poussé. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et en ferma les volets d'un geste nerveux. S'assurant que Heero ne pourrait pas s'enfuir par là, elle refit face à Duo et l'entraîna à l'écart, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Pas si fort. Tu veux donc nous conduire à notre perte ! »

Il se contenta de baisser les yeux tout en marmonnant :

« De toute façon, les voisins dorment déjà, c'est pas comme nous. »

« Je ne te parle pas que des voisins. On ne connaît pas ses intentions, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus sur lui. Si ça se trouve, cette histoire d'exécution n'était qu'une ruse pour en découvrir plus sur les rebelles et sur ce qui se prépare. Je sais que parfois, Wufei exagère à ton sujet, mais là, tu as agi très inconsciemment. »

Duo releva la tête, un air embêté sur le visage.

« Mais, si on ne dit rien en attendant de le laisser parler pour toutes les bonnes raisons que tu viens de donner, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne va pas faire pareil, hein ? Parce que si c'est ce qui se produit, ça risque d'être long. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se rapprocha du lit et fit face à Heero, ce qui permit au blessé de bien l'observer. Ce qu'il remarqua en premier chez le jeune homme fut ses cheveux plus longs que chez la majorité des gens, mais aussi attachés d'une drôle de façon. La longue tresse qu'ils formaient reposait sur l'épaule du jeune homme de façon très naturelle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de semblable. Pour le reste, il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche modeste et d'un simple pantalon en toile noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, remarquant par là la différence de classe sociale qui existait entre ce garçon, sans doute fils de paysans, et lui-même, noble de naissance.

« Laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Duo Maxwell. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles que tu devais être exécuté, mais je me suis arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait plus exécution et je t'ai amené ici pour te soigner. Voilà pourquoi tu es dans mon lit avec ma deuxième chemise sur le dos. »

Tout en faisant son petit discours, les trois personnes présentes avaient entendu résonner des pas dans l'escalier qui ne présageaient rien de bon. En effet, Duo venait juste de terminer sa phrase que Wufei entra, rouge de colère, dans la chambre.

« Mais t'es complètement inconscient ! Révèle-lui nos plans tant que tu y es ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore dans ton lit comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attaché ? »

« Wufei, » intervint, Meiran. « On ne va pas l'attacher, il est blessé. »

« Et depuis quand es-tu rentré ? » demanda Duo, complètement hors sujet.

Wufei, sans répondre à la dernière question qui lui avait été adressée, se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, cherchant un autre argument pour convaincre son ami qui donnait beaucoup trop facilement sa confiance et qui ne voyait pas la réalité comme elle l'était. Il finit par s'arrêter pour faire face à Duo.

« Tu devrais faire attention Maxwell, un jour tu vas mal finir. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Heero avant de reprendre.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est qu'un noble et les nobles, ça ne vaut rien. Et si ça se trouve, c'est un espion du roi pour démasquer les révolutionnaires. »

Duo tourna son regard vers Meiran qui était restée très sérieuse.

« En tout cas, ça se voit que vous avez été élevé ensemble, vous résonnez de la même façon. Mais ça ne change pas mon opinion sur lui. S'il a été condamné, c'est bien pour quelque chose, et je ne crois pas notre cher Louis assez intelligent pour penser à de tels stratagèmes. »

« Bande d'imbéciles ! » lança une voix dans le couloir sur un ton calme, sans émotion. « Vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez de tout lui révéler et cela parce que vous avez eu une conversation devant lui que vous auriez dû avoir en privé ? »

« Trowa, je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'imbécile, » lui répondit Duo, faisant fi de la constatation écrasante qu'on venait d'exposer.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et croisa le regard de Heero.

« Je ne m'en mêle pas, je n'étais pas d'accord avec l'idée dès le départ. Vous me ferez un compte rendu quand l'affaire sera réglée. »

« Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour rien. Au pire, si c'est un espion du roi, on le tuera, » dit Duo.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent alors sur le jeune homme, ses amis surpris et Heero sentant la colère s'intensifier. Wufei porta la main à son front en fermant les yeux :

« Comment peut-il être si enfantin et, par moments, tenir des propos froids et cruels comme ça ? »

Dans le couloir, Trowa s'éloigna, un sourire très discret aux lèvres. En redescendant, il croisa Quatre qui l'interrogea du regard, mais n'obtint pas grande information de la part du jeune homme qui se contenta de dire :

« Je ne veux rien savoir. »

Par curiosité, le blond continua son chemin et entra discrètement dans la chambre de Duo au moment où Heero essayait de se lever sans grand succès, arrêté par la douleur et par Duo qui le retenait fermement contre le matelas tout en se disputant avec Wufei qui préférait se débarrasser tout de suite de la source de problème qu'allait devenir le blessé.

« Je refuse de le tuer tant qu'on ne sait pas s'il pourrait nous être utile, » s'exclamait Duo.

« Et moi je te dis qu'on se portera mieux une fois qu'il sera mort, » insistait Wufei.

C'en fut trop pour Heero qui s'écria :

« Mais vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Je vous ordonne de me lâcher ! »

« Il a raison, » prononça la voix de Quatre qui s'était faufilé derrière eux. « Nous n'avons pas de droit sur sa vie. De plus, il est blessé, ce qui nous donne un avantage déloyal sur lui. »

Quatre s'avança vers le lit et fit signe à Duo de lâcher le jeune homme, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Duo voyait bien que son ami savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'ayant la situation en main, elle ne pouvait pas dégénérer. Heero se sentit en confiance avec le nouveau venu dès le premier regard qu'ils échangèrent, chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il se calma donc et attendit de savoir ce que le jeune homme blond avait à dire.

« Écoutez, la raison de votre exécution a mis la puce à l'oreille de Duo qui vous a amené ici pour connaître vos véritables intentions au sujet du roi, Vous avez sans doute compris que nous ne partageons pas les mêmes idées que ces gens qui vous ont condamné et que vous ne risquez rien à nous dire la vérité sur vos convictions, même si elles ne sont pas en faveur du roi de France. »

Heero regarda Quatre dans les yeux, tentant de discerner quelque chose qui aurait pu trahir ces paroles, mais il ne trouva rien. Alors qu'il hésitait toujours, Duo se pencha à l'oreille de Wufei et lui murmura :

« En tout cas, lui, il a une diplomatie qui ne t'est pas trop familière, Wuffy. »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! » répliqua Wufei en grognant.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance ? » demanda Heero, seulement pour se rassurer, sachant déjà qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Quatre chercha une réponse, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il se tourna donc vers Duo, se disant que lui, saurait quoi répondre à une telle question. Comprenant cet appel, le garçon s'avança donc vers Heero et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

« Même si tu ne connais absolument rien de moi à part mon nom, je peux te jurer que toute l'aide que je pourrais ramasser en ce qui concerne un complot contre le roi ou le gouvernement en vigueur sera la bienvenue, même si elle vient d'un noble. »

Les témoins de cette scène en furent profondément émus. Heero acquiesça doucement, organisant sa pensée alors que c'était au tour de Meiran de se pencher à l'oreille de son mari, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et lui, il a cette passion dans ses discours qui ne t'effleure que lorsque tu essaies d'avoir raison dans nos disputes. »

« Fous-moi la paix, femme ! » répondit le jeune homme en croisant les bras, se sentant froissé dans sa virilité.

Heero ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer Duo dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa pensée pour qu'elle soit bien exprimée. Mais, se fatigant de chercher, il finit par lâcher :

« Vous voulez connaître mes intentions au sujet du roi ? Eh bien, je voudrais que ce porc crève étouffé par ses étoffes en soie et le gras de ses repas. »

Tous le regardèrent interloqués avant que Duo n'éclate de rire et s'exclame :

« Au moins, c'est clair. Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »

« Maxwell, je proteste ! » s'écria Wufei comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme prenait une décision sans consulter les autres.

« Je veux rien savoir Wuffy, sur ce coup, c'est moi qui décide. »

Wufei fut complètement arrêté dans son élan, grandement surpris de voir Duo lui tenir tête malgré son insistance. Il baissa alors les yeux sous le regard dominant de Duo, se promettant de se venger d'un tel revirement de situation à la première occasion. Mais se connaissant et connaissant Duo, cette occasion pourrait prendre bien du temps avant de se présenter. Il prit donc la décision de se venger sur sa chère femme à la première parole qu'elle lui adresserait.

« Bon, je crois qu'il ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'aller dormir, » dit Quatre qui commençait à sentir la fatigue prendre le dessus sur lui. « Nous serons en meilleure forme demain matin pour parler de tout ça. Wufei, n'oublie pas, c'est toi qui te lèves à quatre heures demain matin pour faire le pain avec Meiran. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est encore moi ? » s'exclama-t-il dans un sentiment d'injustice.

« Ce n'est pas encore toi. C'est tout simplement ton tour. Ce matin, c'était moi et après moi, c'est toi, » lui répondit calmement Quatre.

Le blond sortit de la chambre, suivi de Meiran et de Wufei qui se plaignait encore à sa femme.

« C'est vraiment pas juste. Ça fait au moins deux fois de suite que Duo passe son tour alors que moi, on ne m'oublie jamais. Tu trouves ça normal toi ? »

« C'est pas de ma faute à moi si l'énergie de Duo est sollicitée ailleurs que dans la farine. Il faut que tu l'acceptes, c'est tout, » lui répondit-elle calmement.

« Dis donc, tu n'es pas censée être de mon côté au lieu de défendre Duo tout le temps ? À ce que je sache, c'est moi et non lui ton mari. »

Meiran rit doucement avant de reprendre :

« Mais dis-toi que dès que Heero sera rétabli et qu'il sera bien intégré à notre équipe, il pourra nous aider de ce côté-là aussi. »

Elle se remit à rire alors que Wufei qui continuait de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Restés dans l'autre pièce, Duo et Heero avaient écouté cette petite conversation jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre fut refermée. Duo regarda alors le lit qui hébergeait toujours Heero, petit lit où l'on dormait très bien seul, où un adulte et un enfant pouvaient sommeiller sans trop se gêner, mais où deux adultes ne pourraient être vraiment confortable, à moins de se serrer.

« Bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Je sais qu'on va être un peu serré, mais on s'arrangera mieux demain. Allez, pousse-toi un peu. »

Duo s'approcha à ces paroles, mais le jeune homme dans son lit ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air de défi.

« Ne pense même pas à faire ce que tu veux faire. Il est absolument hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que toi. Tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs. »

« Hey ! Je te signale que c'est quand même mon lit. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui irais ailleurs, hein ? » répliqua Duo.

« D'abord, je suis ton invité et en plus, je suis blessé. Si tu n'as pas un autre lit à me proposer, je reste ici. »

Duo le regarda d'un air de mépris. Se tournant vers la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme et lâcha :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié qu'on avait affaire à un noble. Alors bonne nuit, Monseigneur. »

Et la porte se referma avant que Heero n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La dernière phrase de Duo lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ce garçon du peuple, ce garçon si mal élevé ne connaissait rien de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment, pendant des années, il avait vécu dans la misère. Mais peut-être que les dernières années de sa vie, parmi les nobles, dans la garde royale, l'avaient changé.

Ces gens de la noblesse qu'il trouvait si prétentieux et qu'il méprisait tant… Serait-il, au fil des années, à force de les côtoyer, devenu comme eux ? Il s'endormit sur cette pensée gênante, revoyant le regard que lui avait lancé Duo avant de sortir.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que vous n'en revenez pas, mais c'est pourtant la réalité. Alors voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu. Nous allons être plus dans l'action à partir de maintenant. Avec l'espoir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas aussi long à sortir !

-Ephemeris et Black Mirror-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimers: Nous ne possédons aucun des actes révolutionnaires, nous n'avons pas intenté la révolution française, les personnages utilisés ont aussi été empruntés. Ils viennent de nous ne savons pas qui, mais certainement pas de nous. Seulement, ne volez pas l'histoire.

Titre : Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Auteurs : Ephemeris et Black Mirror

Couples : Éventuel 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran, 2xHilde (sens unique).

Résumé : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la Révolution française et voyez l'intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses.

Type : Historique, Aventure, Drame. Hey, c'est une révolution!

Rating : PG-13 (un peu de violence. C'est la guerre!)

Warnings : YAOI! AU! Le rating risque d'augmenter. Si vous avez une recherche à faire sur la révolution française, ne vous fiez pas sur notre fic, certains détails ont été modifiés ou arrangés à notre façon pour mieux marcher avec notre histoire. Certains personnages risquent de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les cinq pilotes resteront en vie.

_Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_

_Chapitre V_

**Paris, le 4 avril 1789**

Ce fut un doux rayon de soleil de printemps qui vint éveiller Heero qui dormait d'un paisible sommeil jusqu'à ce que la chaleur le tire de ses rêves qui n'avaient pas été si désagréables qu'à l'habitude. Ouvrant les yeux, il redécouvrit la petite chambre dans laquelle il avait repris connaissance la veille en retrouvant tout à sa place.

Le soleil se faisant quelque peu insistant et Heero referma les yeux, aveuglé qu'il était par la lumière qu'ils dégageaient. Il allait replonger dans le sommeil lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre. Sa tête était tournée de telle sorte qu'il ne voyait pas la porte d'où venait le bruit, mais il ne fit rien pour remédier à la situation et pour apercevoir son visiteur.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, bruit que Heero associa à la chute d'un vêtement sur le sol. Il distingua ensuite des pas se rapprocher de lui, sans pour autant voir de qui il s'agissait. Un poids se fit ressentir sur le lit et une masse vint se coller à lui, s'immisçant sous les draps sans gêne ni permission et passant un bras autour de lui.

Heero n'osait pas bouger, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à une telle situation. La personne qui se trouvait dans son lit ne semblait pas présenter de menace, mais il ne put s'empêcher de bouger pour se détacher de cette personne dont le contact le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Hn, arrête de bouger Duo, » dit la personne dans un grognement qui laissa passer des intonations féminines.

Heero comprit alors qu'il y avait eu méprise et tourna la tête pour faire face à une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle vit le visage de celui qu'elle avait pris pour son meilleur ami.

Les yeux de la jeune fille restèrent un moment comme hypnotisés par le bleu de ceux qui étaient en face d'elle et, lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette couleur n'était en rien celle de Duo, elle s'écarta brusquement en hurlant, sortant du lit le plus vite possible.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Duo ? Au secours ! »

Heero se contenta de la regarder, perplexe et étonné. Il lui avait semblé que ces jeunes gens étaient très liés les uns avec les autres et, après la familiarité avec laquelle elle s'était collée à lui, le prenant pour son hôte, il s'étonnait de voir que cette hystérique n'était pas au courant de la situation et de son arrivée dans cette maison.

Il la laissa crier sans tenter de s'expliquer, se disant que quelqu'un viendrait sûrement, ameuté par ces hurlements, et lui expliquerait tout, ce qui se produisit dans les secondes qui suivirent puisque Heero vit entrer dans la chambre le garçon blond dont il avait fait la connaissance la veille avec celui qui n'avait même pas voulu entrer dans la chambre. La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier sans pour autant cesser ses cris.

« Trowa, il y a un intrus dans la maison ! »

« C'est le nouveau jouet de Duo. »

Heero lui lança un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon à l'entente de ces mots qui ne lui firent pas plaisir. Il n'appartenait à personne et il était encore moins un jouet.

Hilde se détendit aussitôt, les événements de la veille et le souvenir du visage de Heero endormi lui revenant à l'esprit. Heero n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de regarder cette jeune fille qu'il trouvait bien étrange. Celle-ci se détacha alors de Trowa et avança vers Heero, lui tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Hilde, ravie de te rencontrer. »

Heero fut frappé de voir à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à Duo dans sa façon de se comporter. Jusqu'à sa manière de le regarder en souriant bêtement était similaire à l'autre. Se sentant observé, il n'osa pas refuser sa main et la tendit en sortant du lit pour serrer celle de la jeune fille.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait debout au milieu de ces trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une courte période de temps, il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise et aurait voulu que celui qui était à l'origine de sa présence dans cette maison soit là pour briser ce froid qui s'était installé. Hilde, ayant le même tempérament que Duo, ne ressentit pas vraiment le froid et lança, d'un ton détaché et presque enjoué :

« Bon, maintenant que cette méprise est réglée, où est Duo ? »

Mais personne ne répondit. Elle vit l'ignorance dans les yeux des trois garçons avec qui elle était et ne l'apprécia pas du tout. Sans que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu prévoir la réaction de la jeune fille, celle-ci se précipita dans l'escalier en scrutant chaque recoin de la maison. Quatre et Trowa s'élancèrent à sa suite, pris eux aussi d'une certaine angoisse. Heero, qui n'était pas tout à fait rassuré non plus, leur emboîta le pas.

Tous les trois arrivèrent dans la salle à manger face à Hilde qui tournait en rond, complètement paniquée. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Heero qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, elle se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

« Qu'as-tu fait de Duo ? Réponds ! »

Quatre se saisit de la jeune fille et la fit reculer.

« Calme-toi Hilde. »

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit encore ? C'est encore ce Maxwell qui fait des siennes ? »

Wufei sortit de la remise toujours d'aussi bonne humeur qu'il l'était, suivi de sa femme qui ne se donnait même plus la peine de le reprendre sur ses manières brutales de s'exprimer. Il balaya la pièce du regard et parut étonné jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur Hilde.

« Ah d'accord, ce n'est pas Maxwell qui fait des siennes, c'est sa doublure féminine. »

« Peut-être mais il ne reste que la doublure maintenant. Duo a disparu, » répondit Hilde au bord des larmes.

Meiran parut inquiète.

« Comment ça, disparu ? Il était avec Heero quand on l'a quitté hier soir. »

« C'est sans doute ce que Heero allait nous expliquer avant votre entrée en force, » dit Quatre tout en lançant un regard au principal intéressé, l'encourageant à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Tous les regards se retournèrent donc vers le jeune homme qui rapporta les événements de la veille à ses nouveaux camarades.

« Hier soir, quand vous êtes tous partis vous coucher, il a voulu dormir dans son lit avec moi, mais j'ai refusé. Puis, il est sorti. »

« Et pour aller où ? » demanda Hilde qui commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Heero lui fit un signe de tête voulant dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il considérait ce paysan plutôt sans intérêt, ne connaissant pas suffisamment la vie pour pouvoir le comprendre. Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que chacun réfléchissait à la situation, ne semblant pas réaliser qu'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait Duo. Mais ils furent sortis de leurs songes par les bruits d'une dispute qui se déroulait dans la rue, des échos leur parvenant jusque dans la maison.

Trowa alla vers la porte qui donnait sur la rue et l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi Duo en train de mener une conversation des plus mouvementées avec leur voisine, une mégère qui avait perdu son mari vingt ans auparavant et qui n'aimait pas du tout Duo qu'elle avait pris en grippe depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans cette boulangerie. Ce qui surprit le plus Trowa c'était que son ami avait du foin collé un peu partout sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. Il fut très étonné également de voir leur voisine le menacer avec une grande fourche.

« Mais je ne faisais rien de mal, je voulais simplement dormir, » disait Duo avec de grands gestes, tentant de faire entendre raison à la vieille femme.

« Je ne veux pas de vermine sur ma propriété, c'est compris ! »

« Mais il n'y a rien dans votre grange, en quoi je gênais, vous pouvez me le dire ? »

Mais la vieille femme ne voulait rien savoir et continuait de menacer Duo de sa fourche. C'est alors que Trowa, fatigué de cette dispute qu'il prévoyait interminable, connaissant Duo, appela ce dernier, le priant de rentrer dans la seconde. Le garçon fut surpris d'entendre Trowa, mais était bien content qu'il lui ait procuré une occasion de se sortir des griffes de cette horrible femme.

Duo se dirigea alors vers l'entrée de la maison tout en enlevant le foin de ses vêtements, entreprise qu'il dut arrêter lorsqu'il fut entré, Hilde s'étant jetée dans ses bras, le serrant très fort.

« J'ai eu une de ces peurs, je suis allée te rejoindre dans ton lit et ce n'était pas toi. »

Duo se mit à rire, imaginant l'air surpris qu'avait due avoir son amie, mais aussi celui de Heero, une inconnue s'étant immiscée dans son espace vital. Il aperçut ce dernier d'ailleurs derrière les autres et lui fit un sourire, lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Heero n'en montra rien, mais il en fut soulagé. Puis, Duo se lança dans un récit magistral de toute l'histoire.

« Cette femme est complètement folle. Hier soir, comme je n'avais nulle part où dormir, je me suis glissé dans sa grange dans l'idée d'avoir un lit chaud et confortable. Et voilà que ce matin, alors qu'elle devait faire une vérification des lieux, elle m'a réveillé avec sa fourche pour me chasser tel un vulgaire voleur. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la peine de lui faire entendre raison et elle n'a rien voulu écouter de mes explications. »

Et il se mit à rire de plus belle, accompagné de Hilde qui était toujours serrée contre lui, ne semblant pas vouloir lâcher. Ce genre d'enfantillage de la part de la jeune fille agaçait profondément Wufei qui ne se gêna pas pour en faire la remarque.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous coller comme ça, c'est vraiment irritant à la fin. »

Hilde se détacha, mais, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite réponse pour l'asticoter un peu plus tout en lançant un regard en coin à Meiran.

« Quoi, t'es jaloux peut-être ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Meiran, ayant compris ce que son amie voulait faire, s'avança vers son mari et, passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Oh, c'est vrai que tu es jaloux ? »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, suivies par Duo et Quatre et accompagnées par un petit sourire moqueur de la part de Trowa. Même Heero ne put retenir un petit rictus. Mais Wufei n'apprécia pas du tout cette hilarité provoquée à ses dépends et s'en retourna dans la réserve, rouge de honte et de colère. Lorsque l'hilarité générale fut passée, Duo regarda Heero et Hilde tour à tour.

« Quoi ? » demanda Heero qui n'aimait pas se faire regarder de la sorte, surtout quand il n'était pas en mesure de deviner ce que l'autre pensait.

« Oh rien, j'essayais juste de vous imaginer tous les deux dans le même lit et vous rendant compte que vous ne vous connaissiez pas. »

Et il rit de plus belle. Mais Hilde ne trouvait pas ce sujet comique.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle Duo, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Imagine, j'arrive dans ta chambre après une nuit blanche, je n'y vois plus très clair et je me rends compte qu'un étranger est couché dans ton lit à ta place, comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? »

« Je sais bien, mais c'est de sa faute, il m'a fichu à la porte hier soir. Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que tu rentres à peine maintenant ? Tu as passé la nuit dehors ? »

« Oui, euh… j'ai fureté autour du palais royal et près des demeures des nobles pour voir si je pouvais pas apprendre des choses, mais ça n'a pas été très concluant. »

« C'est un peu normal, les nobles aussi dorment pendant la nuit, » dit Heero sur un ton suspicieux.

Hilde s'approcha de lui et, le regardant bien en face, comme pour le provoquer, lui répondit :

« Peut-être, mais tu sauras que les conspirateurs et les comploteurs se rencontrent la nuit pour mettre leurs plans au point. »

Duo se précipita vers eux, voyant que cette affaire risquait de dégénérer. Il prit doucement le bras de Hilde et la tira vers lui, l'éloignant ainsi de Heero. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre pour une telle futilité !

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais une journée bien remplie se présente à nous et il ne faut pas traîner. Je vais aller voir Robespierre, tu viens avec moi, Heero, je vais te présenter. »

Heero acquiesça et passa devant Hilde en lui lançant un regard hostile. Décidément, il n'aimait pas cette fille et il sentit que c'était réciproque. Il rejoignit Duo sous les regards des autres et ne fut pas mécontent de sortir de la boulangerie. Heero ne savait pas où il allait, mais il faisait confiance au jeune homme qu'il suivait même s'il ne comprenait pas d'où venait une telle confiance, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu pour personne.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Hilde, elle n'a pas une mauvaise nature, je t'assure. »

« Hn. »

Heero n'était pas convaincu, mais ne dit rien, voulant éviter une polémique insignifiance. En fait, son esprit était ailleurs. Duo avait dit qu'ils allaient voir un certain Robespierre. Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Heero qui en avait entendu parler dans la Garde royale. Ses anciens camarades le qualifiaient de beau parleur qui amusait la foule, mais qui ne représentait pas une menace dans l'immédiat.

« Pourquoi allons-nous voir ce Robespierre ? » demanda-il.

« Nous sommes en relation avec cet homme depuis quelques temps. Il partage nos idées et le peuple le tient en haute estime. »

Duo s'arrêta et, se penchant à l'oreille de Heero, lui murmura :

« C'est avec lui que nous préparons la révolution. »

Et il se remit en chemin, laissant Heero sur place, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il reprit ses esprits et rejoignit Duo.

« Comment ça, une révolution ? »

Duo s'arrêta de nouveau et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Heero, le fusillant du regard.

« Tu vas te taire ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! » lui dit-il doucement, mais d'un ton dur.

Il retira sa main et se remit à marcher. Heero le suivit.

« Pardon, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu au sujet d'un tel projet. »

« C'est justement parce que nous avons tout fait pour que ça ne se sache pas. C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs d'avoir à mettre à exécution ce projet. Nous sommes en attente. Alors il ne faut rien dire. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Effectivement, Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent devant une porte que Duo ouvrit sans cérémonie. Il entra, Heero à sa suite et monta directement l'escalier de bois qui menait à la chambre de Robespierre. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et il y entra, saluant son ami qui était encore en chemise.

« Bon matin, Robespierre ! »

Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à voir arriver le jeune homme si tôt.

« Duo, mais que fais-tu ici ? »

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

« Mais calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal dormi ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir chez moi de si bonne heure. »

« Disons que j'ai été réveillé plus tôt que prévu. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Je suis venu te présenter Heero, il vient de rejoindre notre cause. »

Duo s'écarta pour laisser passer Heero qui tendit la main à Robespierre. Ce dernier lui rendit sa poignée de main tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Heero… Heero Yuy, le premier de la Garde royale ? Duo… »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a changé de camp. »

Robespierre fit passer son regard de Heero à Duo en soupirant.

« Tu en as parlé à Wufei ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et il a donné son accord ? »

« Bien sûr que non, tu le connais. »

« Et les autres ? »

Duo se fâcha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre.

« Les autres non plus n'étaient pas d'accord. Trowa m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée dès que j'ai voulu le ramener avec nous, Wufei m'a hurlé dessus quand je suis rentré avec le corps et Meiran a appuyé, tu t'imagines, ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose pour une fois et ce n'était même pas en ma faveur. Pour ce qui est de Quatre, il n'a pas dit grand choses, mais c'est normal chez lui. »

« Et Hilde ? »

« Ben je crois que Hilde ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais c'est parce qu'ils se sont disputés avant que l'on vienne ici. Alors non, personne n'est vraiment d'accord avec mon choix, mais je suis sûr que je ne me suis pas trompé, alors il reste. »

Robespierre acquiesça, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis Duo et il invita les deux hommes à s'asseoir.

« Bon, revenons à nos affaires, ton discours est prêt ? » demanda Duo.

« J'y travaille toujours, il est presque terminé. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai entendu dire que le roi voulait rouvrir les États généraux (1). »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Les États généraux donnent du pouvoir au peuple, il me semble. »

« Mais le roi fait sans doute cela pour réclamer une aide financière de la part de tout le monde. »

« Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Parce que les caisses royales sont vides, » dit Heero qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Heero le vit très bien et s'expliqua.

« La frivolité de la reine a vidé les coffres et l'État n'a plus d'argent. Le roi cherche maintenant à réapprovisionner les caisses royales. »

Duo s'indigna.

« Mais le peuple meurt déjà de faim. Nous faisons crédit à beaucoup de gens justement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de quoi acheter une miche de pain. Et ce porc veut nous prendre encore plus ! »

L'appellation qu'utilisa Duo pour désigner le roi rappela soudainement à Heero ce que disait sa mère en parlant de et homme qu'elle avait en horreur. Ce petit détail adoucit le cœur de Heero en faveur de Duo, trouvant une similitude entre ses propres idées et celles de cet homme.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur et nous ne savons pas encore si cela va avoir lieu et si les intentions du roi sont bien celles-ci. Il serait plus sage de continuer dans la voie que nous avons prise. Nous aviserons en temps voulu. »

« Tu as raison, Robespierre. Termine ton discours, on verra plus tard. »

_- fin du chapitre 5_

---

(1) Les États généraux : en 1302, Philippe IV adopte cette assemblée où sont représentés tous les ordres de la société, soit la noblesse, le clergé et le peuple. Mais après 1614, les États généraux n'ont pas été invoqués pendant plus de 200 ans. Réinstaller les États généraux où le peuple est représenté était un moyen de limiter le pouvoir despotique du roi.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, pas pour mon retard, j'ai dis que je m'excusais plus (on s'en sort plus sinon) mais pour une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux et j'ai écrit une mauvaise date. Cela ne se passait donc pas en janvier, mais en avril, comme vous avez pu le voir au début de ce chapitre. Ne pensez donc pas que quatre mois ont passé d'un coup, il s'agit bien du lendemain matin. Encore pardon.

En dehors de ça, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet avec Robespierre et la révolution. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimers: Nous ne possédons aucun des actes révolutionnaires, nous n'avons pas intenté la révolution française, les personnages utilisés ont aussi été empruntés. Ils viennent de nous ne savons pas qui, mais certainement pas de nous. Seulement, ne volez pas l'histoire.

Titre : Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Auteurs : Ephemeris et Black Mirror

Couples : Éventuel 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran, 2xHilde (sens unique).

Résumé : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la Révolution française et voyez l'intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses.

Type : Historique, Aventure, Drame. Hey, c'est une révolution!

Rating : PG-13 (un peu de violence. C'est la guerre!)

Warnings : YAOI! AU! Le rating risque d'augmenter. Si vous avez une recherche à faire sur la révolution française, ne vous fiez pas sur notre fic, certains détails ont été modifiés ou arrangés à notre façon pour mieux marcher avec notre histoire. Certains personnages risquent de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les cinq pilotes resteront en vie.

* * *

Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

_Chapitre VI

* * *

_

**Paris, le 4 avril 1789**

En sortant de chez Robespierre, Duo et Heero reprirent le chemin de la boulangerie, Duo ouvrant la voie et Heero le suivant. Ce dernier était un peu perdu dans ce quartier de Paris où la majorité du peuple vivait, habitué qu'il était de se déplacer dans des quartiers plus aisés. Il était vrai qu'il avait vécu dans cette partie de la ville pendant son enfance, mais en dehors de la petite maison dans laquelle il avait passé les premières années de sa vie, il ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde extérieur.

Tout en marchant, Heero entendait Duo marmonner à mi-voix ses réflexions dont il arrivait à saisir des morceaux.

« Les États généraux... »

Cette rumeur rendait également Heero perplexe. Connaissant le roi et la reine, il lui semblait étrange qu'ils aient accepté cette idée qu'il soupçonnait être une idée de Necker (1), le contrôleur général des finances du royaume, que Heero connaissait bien. Les États géréraux, donnant une partie du pouvoir royal au clergé et au tiers-état, Heero doutait de la possibilité que Louis XVI ait été d'accord de s'y plier.

« Robespierre avait l'air bizarre... comme s'il avait été surpris de me voir... »

Ce Robespierre avait fait une drôle d'impression à Heero. Il en avait entendu parlé par ses hommes, mais l'image qu'il s'était faite à partir des discours de ses gardes ne collait pas du tout à ce qu'il venait de voir. Où était le grand orateur enflammé qu'on lui avait décrit ?

Il arrivèrent bientôt à la boulangerie alors que le soleil se couchait. Assis autour de la table, ils trouvèrent Trowa et Quatre un peu trop près l'un de l'autre pour ne pas laisser les esprits s'égarer vers des pensées condamnables par l'Église, Hilde et Wufei. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il vit Duo, s'empressa de le questionner.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Duo le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

« Merci de me saluer de la sorte Wuffy, j'apprécie de plus en plus ta gentillesse. »

« Bonsoir Duo, on est tous contents que tu sois de retour, » essaya de rattraper Quatre, mais Duo n'en fut pas dupe.

« Merci quand même Quatre... »

Il tira deux chaises et en passa une à Heero pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

« En gros, Robespierre m'a parlé de la possibilité d'appel des États généraux. »

Tous restèrent interdis. Apparemment, ils ne comprenaient pas plus que Duo et Heero les raisons d'un tel revirement de situation de la part du roi.

« Et c'est prévu pour quand ? » demanda Hilde.

« Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais si elle est fondée, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Euh, Hilde, tu as vu Robespierre ces derniers temps ? »

La jeune fille fut surprise par la question et rougit légèrement, ce que Heero remarqua.

« Euh, n... non, pas récemment. Pourquoi cette question ? »

_« Pourquoi bafouille-t-elle ? » _se demanda Heero.

« Non, je te demande ça parce qu'il m'a semblé un peu étrange tout à l'heure. Comme tu le connais bien, je me disais que tu l'aurais su s'il avait quelque chose. Mais c'est pas bien grave. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je tombe de sommeil. »

Il se tourna vers Heero et se fit quelque peu menaçant.

« Et je t'avertis, cette nuit, je dors dans MON lit. Si ça te dérange tant que ça de dormir avec moi, t'as qu'à aller dormir dans la grange de la voisine. »

« Non merci, je préfère encore dormir dans le même lit que toi. »

« Duo, n'oublei pas que demain matin, c'est ton tour d'aider Meiran au fourneau, » lança Wufei, un sourire aux lèvres.

Duo se retourna vers Meiran qui ocha la tête pour appuyer les paroles de son mari.

« Meiran, je t'en prie... »

« Tu ne pourras pas y échapper Duo, je ne peux pas continuer à faire passer tes tours sur le dos de Wufei. Il est d'humeur massacrante à chaque fois. »

« Je te demanderai te de passer de commentaire Meiran, » dit Wufei en fronçant les sourcils. « Que Maxwell assume son tour, je... quoi ? Tu fais passer ses tours sur mon dos ? »

Meiran s'approcha de Wufei et lui dit, faussement déçue :

« Comment, tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas ces moments que nous passons en tête à tête ? »

« Pas à quatre heures du matin, et surtout pas quand je sais que je fais le travail de Maxwell qui dort tranquille là-haut. »

Wufei lança un regard de défi à Duo qui s'avoua vaincu. Si Meiran disait que c'était son tour, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir faire la grâce matinée. Il fit un signe de tête à Meiran en signe de résignation et se retourna vers l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Il croisa alors le regard de Heero qui semblait s'amuser de la scène. Irrité, Duo fit volte-face.

« J'ai une idée, comme Heero va vivre avec nous maintenant, il doit aussi apprendre à faire le pain. Comme ça, les tours de chacun seront plus espacés. »

Tous acceptèrent l'idée, forçant Heero à l'accepter aussi, un peu pris qu'il était entre deux feux.

« Et il pourrait commencer demain avec moi, je pourrais donc lui montrer sans trop qu'on perde de retard, » proposa Duo, le ressentiment de sa nuit dans la grange remontant de plus en plus en lui.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Heero qui ne put que donner une réponse positive. Duo souhaita donc la bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta l'escalier. Hilde sourit au comportement de son ami qui n'avait jamais vraiment changé depuis qu'elle le connaissait et, alors qu'elle allait le suivre pour aller se coucher avec lui comme il lui arrivait de le faire, elle fut arrêtée dans son élan en voyant Heero emboîter le pas à Duo en saluant les autres d'un petit signe discret de la main.

Trowa ne vit pas non plus cette image d'un très bon oeil. Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à Heero et avait peur de ce qu'une quelconque relation entre lui et Duo pourrait faire sur son ami. Voyant Hilde contrariée et comprenant sa frustration, il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux cette nuit. On arrangera mieux les choses demain. D'accord ? »

Mais Hilde n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas dormir avec Trowa, pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, au contraire, il était un peu son grand frère à elle aussi, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle considérait Duo. Duo, c'était autre chose, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de perdre ce quelque chose à cause de l'arrivée soudaine de ce Heero Yuy qui occupait toute l'attention de Duo. Elle voulait être près de Duo, le sentir contre elle, et c'était cet étranger qui allait avoir cette chance. Elle se dégagea de Trowa gentiment.

« Non, de tout façon, je dois sortir. »

« A cette heure ? » questionna Trowa. « Et où vas-tu ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai prudente. »

Et elle sortit, laissant Trowa perplexe derrière elle. Ce dernier interrogea les autres du regard et ce fut Quatre qui répondit.

« Peut-être qu'elle s'est trouvé un soupirant... »

« Et qu'elle aurait oublié Maxwell ? C'est bizarre. »

« J'espère seulement qu'elle ne fait pas n'importe quoi... » dit doucement Trowa, comme une prière.

* * *

Hilde courait dans les rues, le vent fouettant son visage. Elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer et retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et elle fut plus forte qu'elles. Elle arriva ensuite devant une porte à laquelle elle frappa. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et elle put voir le visage de Robespierre. Celui-ci fut plutôt surpris de la voir.

« Hilde, qu'est-ce que tu... »

La jeune fille entra dans la chambre et, refermant la porte derrière elle, lui dit :

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Robespierre la prit dans ses bras et accéda à sa demande sans un mot de plus, l'entraînant vers son lit.

* * *

---

En entrant dans sa chambre, Duo enleva sa chemise immédiatement et la trempa dans la bassine d'eau posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il frotta quelque peu le tissu et l'accrocha à la pognée de la fenêtre pour le faire sécher pendant la nuit. Heero arriva à ce moment-là et fut surpris de voir le jeune homme agir de la sorte.

Ayant passé plus de dix ans entre la cour de Versailles et la riche demeure de son oncle, il avait vécu avec des domestiques qui s'étaient toujours occupé de ses affaires, et particulièrement son linge qu'il salissait fréquemment, passant la plupart de ses journées à l'extérieur, sur son cheval, pour entraîner ses hommes.

De voir Duo laver sa chemise avec le peu de moyen qu'il avait, l'argent manquant même pour acheter un morceau de savon, lui rappela sa pauvre mère et cette soupe qu'elle faisait cuire le soir où la nouvelle de la mort de son père et de son frère arriva chez eux, cette soupe qu'il n'avait pas mangé en fin de compte, ayant pris soin de sa mère.

Duo se retourna vers son lit et s'y glissa après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Heero, lui, ne bougea pas. Percevant une certaine gêne chez Heero, Duo, sans rien dire, se plaça sur un côté du lit et tourna le dos à Heero. Ce dernier enleva à son tour ses chaussures, mais il garda sa chemise avant de prendre place dans le lit. Après avoir poussé un faible soupir, il ferma les yeux, mais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il perçut une voix :

« Bonne nuit, Heero. »

* * *

---

**Paris, le 5 avril 1789**

Meiran, comme tous les matins, se réveilla la première un peu avant quatre heures. Depuis qu'elle tenait le rôle de boulangère, son corps s'était habitué à un autre rythme, plus adapté pour ce nouveau métier. Elle était prête à se lever, mais ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son mari, toujours endormi.

Wufei avait beau s'afficher en tant que colérique, ne montrant pas un grand attachement pour sa femme en public, elle savait qu'il lui retournait l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, même quand son père lui avait annoncé, qu'il avait arrangé une alliance avec la famille Chang.

_« Ma fille, j'ai à te parler. Tu as atteint un âge qui me permet de t'entretenir des problèmes de la famille. »_

_« Que se passe-t-il, père ? »_

_« Meiran, nous n'avons presque plus d'argent. Ton frère, avec ses extravagances, nous a complètement ruiné. »_

_Meiran fut très surprise de ce que son père lui disait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant les assiettes garnies de charcuterie, de pain et de patisseries sur la table. Comment se pouvait-il que l'argent manquât s'ils avaient encore les moyens de se payer une telle nourriture ?_

_« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de te marier à l'héritier d'une famille jouissant de tous ses biens. »_

_La jeune fille retourna son regard vers son père, furieuse. un mariage arrangé ? Il n'en était pas question. Pourquoi devait-elle payer pour les fautes de son frère ? Lui, s'était entiché d'une femme de mauvaise vie qu'il avait rencontré Dieu savait où et qu'il gâtait en lui offrant les plus belles robes et les plus beaux bijoux. Mais elle n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour lui. _

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord, père. Si André a vidé nos coffres, c'est à lui de réparer ses fautes et pas à moi. Vous voulez me marier à un fils de riche prétentieux et désagréable, eh bien je ne veux pas. C'est André la cause de notre situation, c'est à André de l'épouser ! »_

_« Meiran, je ne te permets pas de t'adresser à moi de la sorte. De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu te marieras avec l'héritier des Chang et c'est tout ! »_

_Meiran eut un choc à l'entente du nom prononcé par son père._

_« Qui avez-vous dit ? »_

_« J'ai dit Chang, Wufei Chang. Je ne veux plus rien entendre Meiran. Va dans ta chambre ! »_

_Meiran se leva et obéit à son père. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en se laissant tomber sur son lit._

_« Ne vous inquétez pas père, je ne dirais plus rien. »_

Bien avant cette alliance familiale, Wufei et Meiran se connaissaient et, malgré quelques prises de bec, ils s'appréciaient. L'idée de ce mariage n'ayant pas été aussi déplaisante que ce qu'ils auraient pu croire, ils ne montrèrent tout de même pas leur satisfaction, par orgueil.

Wufei avait l'air complètement détendu lorsqu'il dormait et cela, Meiran s'en était rendu compte seulement après son mariage avec lui. Elle pouvait passer de longs moments à le regarder ainsi, le matin, avant de le réveiller lui, ou d'aller quémander l'aide d'un autre. Mais ce matin, elle le laisserait dormir.

Meiran finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. Plus que la volonté de commencer son travail rapidement, la jeune fille était curieuse de voir comment leur nouveau compagnon s'était arrangé avec Duo pour la nuit. Elle s'approcha du lit et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'afficha sous ses yeux.

Heero, couché sur le côté, face à elle, dormait tranquillement alors que Duo, derrière lui, était collé à son dos, un bras passé autour du corps de Heero et la tête enfouie dans son cou, ne laissant voir que ses cheveux.

Meiran posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo et, le secouant un peu, l'appela doucement.

« Duo, c'est l'heure. »

Ce ne fut pas l'interpellé qui se réveilla à ces mots, mais Heero qui croisa le regard de Meiran. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire et, retournant les yeux sur Duo, elle le secoua encore une fois.

« Duo, réveille-toi. »

Cette fois-ci, un grognement parvint aux oreilles des deux autres, grognement que Heero sentit résonner très fort derrière lui.

« Duo. »

Heero sentit alors des cheveux lui chatouiller le cou et, jetant un regard derrière lui, s'aperçut de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Duo se releva, les yeux collés par le sommeil. Il prit appui sur Heero pour se relever en bougonnant.

« Ca va, je me lève. »

Et il s'exécuta. Meiran attendit qu'il soit totalement sorti du lit pour tourner les talons et descendre.

« Je vous attends en bas, ne traînez pas. »

Duo répondit par un autre grognement, sous les yeux étonnés de Heero qui suivit tous les gestes du garçon. Celui-ci se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira vers lui la bassine d'eau pour se mouiller le visage. Il commença par porter ses mains mouillées vers lui, mais il finit par carrément plonger la tête dans la bassine sous les yeux effarés de Heero.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la bassine, il se tourna vers Heero, semblant le voir à peine et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? »

Heero fit un signe de tête affirmatif. L'eau dégoulinait des cheveux de Duo sur son torse et Heero avait tendance à suivre le chemin des gouttes d'eau, mais il se ressaisit, se levant à son tour. Duo mit sa chemise et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Allez, au travail ! »

Duo sortit et Heero le suivit. Ils descendirent l'escalier et Duo guida son nouveau compagnon vers l'arrière boutique où Meiran les attendait. Le jeune fille était déjà en train de porter les sacs de farine qu'elle avait moulue la veille vers le plan de travail.

« La farine est déjà prête, vous pouvez tout de suite préparer la pâte. »

« Bien chef ! »

« Je suis à côté, je m'occupe du four. »

Et elle sortit, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Duo ouvrit un sac de farine et prit deux grands plats creux, en donnant un à Heero.

« Alors Heero, sais-tu faire du pain ? »

L'interpellé le regarda un instant, plutôt surpris.

« Duo, je suis de nature noble. »

Cette réponse mit le jeune homme très en colère.

« Et alors ? C'est pas parce que t'es noble que t'es trop important pour t'abaisser à une tâche si dégradante. »

« Duo... »

« Mais c'est quoi cette mentalité ? Aucun respect pour les artisans ! »

« Duo ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Je voulais dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion dans ma vie de faire du pain et cela, dû au fait que je suis de nature noble. »

Duo se sentit tout penaud et n'osa plus regarder Heero en face.

« Ah... »

Heero s'approcha du plat que lui avait donné Duo et lui dit :

« Alors, tu me montres ? »

Duo releva les yeux et retrouva sa joie en voyant un semblant de sourire sur le visage de Heero. Il se pencha et attrapa le sac de farine qu'il avait ouvert pour le mettre sur la table. Il alla un peu plus loin et revint avec une carafe d'eau pleine.

« Pour faire du pain, on a besoin de deux ingrédients essentiels : de la farine et de l'eau. Pour commencer, il te faut mettre de la farine dans le plat et la mélanger avec de l'eau en la pétrissant. »

Duo faisait les gestes pour accompagner ses explications alors que Heero écoutait et observait. Il fit la même chose et regarda la technique de Duo pour pétrire la pâte et l'imita. Il suivit tout ce que lui disait Duo à la lettre, refaisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les mouvements. Il croyait avoir compris, mais Duo s'arrêta et plongea ses mains dans le plat de Heero.

« Attends, pas comme ça. »

Et, prenant les mains de Heero dans les siennes, il lui fit faire les mouvements comme il fallait. Heero fut troublé par ce contact, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Lorsque Duo vit que Heero faisait les choses correctement, il releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard pénétrant. Une drôle de senssation le traversa, mais il se ressaisit et retourna sans son propre plat. Ce fut à cet instant que Meiran apparut.

« Alors ? »

Duo, le sourire étant revenu sur son visage et sa précédente gêne ayant disparu, s'exclama :

« Il apprend très vite. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra me remplacer tout le temps, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Heero ? »

« Pas question que je fasse ton travail. »

« Et voilà, ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'il est là et il réagit déjà comme Wufei. »

Meiran éclata de rire, mais ne manqua pas de voir le regard perturbé de Heero. Elle se calma et revint sur terre.

« Est-ce que c'est bientôt prêt ? »

« Oui, la pâte est prête. Il ne reste plus qu'à la faire reposer et elle est prête à être moulée. »

* * *

---

Quelques heures plus tard, Wufei se réveilla à son tour, seul. Il était vrai qu'il détestait les matins où Meiran le réveillait pour travailler avec elle, mais il n'aimait pas non plus se réveiller seul. S'il y avait un point qu'il regrettait de leur vie commune en tant qu'aristocrates, c'était bien ça. Mais le reste de cette vie l'avait tellement déçu qu'il préférait se réveiller seul, en fin de compte.

Wufei se leva et, après s'être habillé, descendit à son tour. Dans la salle à manger, il trouva Meiran qui expliquait quelques petites choses à Heero concernant le fabrication du pain, mais il ne vit pas Duo.

« En fait, pour que le pain soit vraiment réussi, il faudrait y ajouter une pincée de sucre et une pincée de sel, mais on n'a pas les moyens, comme la plupart des boulangers de la ville, de s'en procurer. »

Meiran aperçut Wufei et lui fit un petit sourire en guise de bonjour. Ce dernier lui répondit de la même manière et, regardant à nouveau autour de lui, il dit :

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Quatre sert les clients dans la boutique, Trowa est allé faire le marché et Duo est retourné se coucher. »

A cet instant, ce dernier arriva dans la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de sommeil moi. Quatre heures, c'est cruel. »

Wufei soupira. Il allait demander si Hilde n'était pas revenue quand la jeune fille apparut par la porte et entra dans la pièce à son tour. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Duo qui alla à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hilde, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo, heureuse que son ami lui porte de l'attention. En regardant de l'autre côté de l'épaule de Duo, elle croisa le regard de Heero et le sentit quelque peu contrarié. Elle en sourit mentalement, savourant cette étreinte qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Presque dans le même temps, Trowa entra à son tour avec un panier de légumes qu'il posa sur la table. Duo alla directement vers le panier et regarda les légumes avec envie.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« C'est Rosie qui me les a donné. Elle croit que j'adore ça et elle m'en a gardé même si la récolte n'et pas très bonne. »

« Trowa, je t'adore ! »

Et Duo lui sauta dans les bras.

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Rosie. »

« Mais c'est parce qu'elle t'aime bien qu'elle t'en donne. Et comme tu les acceptes pour moi, je t'adore ! »

Trowa sourit face au débordement d'affection de son ami, mais une autre arrivée les fit s'arrêter tous les deux. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Robespierre, un morceau de papier à la main.

« Bonjour à tous, » dit-il en saluant chacun d'un signe de tête. « Duo, j'ai terminé mon discours hier soir et je voulais que tu me donnes ton avis. »

« Pas de problème. Je viens avec toi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, Robespierre lançant un regard à Hilde avant de franchir le seuil.

* * *

-_fin du chapitre 6

* * *

_

(1) Jacques Necker (1732-1804), banquier suisse très populaire, il était le ontrôleur général des finances de louis XVI. Il a restreint les dépenses de la royauté et a rendu public le déficit faramineux du pays. Haï pour cela par la Marie-Antoinette et les nobles, il fut renvoyé.

Notes historiques : Ben il n'y en a pas vraiment pour ce chapitre... Si peut-être pour la fabrication du pain. En fait, je me suis basée sur mes souvenirs de l'époque où mon père faisait le pain à la maison, quand il me montrait comme faire... Oh la la, ça remonte à vraiment très loin ça...

Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin la suite. Ce chapitre est en fait un genre d'interlude dans les faits historiques servant à développer les personnages. Au prochain chapitre, ce sera les États généraux si tout va bien dans ma tête... Merci de nous lire et à bientôt.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimers: Nous ne possédons aucun des actes révolutionnaires, nous n'avons pas intenté la révolution française, les personnages utilisés ont aussi été empruntés. Ils viennent de nous ne savons pas qui, mais certainement pas de nous. Seulement, ne volez pas l'histoire.

Titre : Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

Auteurs : Ephemeris et Black Mirror

Couples : Éventuel 1x2, 3x4, 5xMeiran, 2xHilde (sens unique).

Résumé : Plongez les pilotes de gundam au cœur de la Révolution française et voyez l'intrigue se corser, des amours grandir et des cœurs se briser. Les révolutions, comme les guerres, ne sont jamais de jolies choses.

Type : Historique, Aventure, Drame. Hey, c'est une révolution!

Rating : PG-13 (un peu de violence. C'est la guerre!)

Warnings : YAOI! AU! Le rating risque d'augmenter. Si vous avez une recherche à faire sur la révolution française, ne vous fiez pas sur notre fic, certains détails ont été modifiés ou arrangés à notre façon pour mieux marcher avec notre histoire. Certains personnages risquent de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les cinq pilotes resteront en vie.

Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité

_Chapitre VII_

**Versailles, le 5 mai 1789**

Au palais des Menus Plaisirs, le roi avait convoqué les représentants des trois ordres qui formaient ses sujets : la noblesse, le clergé et le tiers-état. La raison pour laquelle les trois ordres étaient réunis était que le roi avait décidé de faire appel aux Etats généraux, donnant ainsi raison à la rumeur. Egalement présents à cette assemblée, le roi et la reine ainsi que Necker qui s'adressait à l'assemblée, expliquant que le royaume avait besoin de l'aide de tous les ordres pour se remettre sur pied.

Dans les députés du tiers-état se trouvait évidemment Robespierre, mais également Duo qui, même s'il n'était pas député, avait réussi, grâce à son ami qui l'était, de s'asseoir parmi les représentants du peuple. Mais Duo n'était pas venu seul. Un peu plus loin, debout, se trouvaient Wufei, Trowa et Heero qui étaient restés à l'écart, ne bénéficiant pas des privilèges de Duo.

Mais la place de Duo n'était pas tant à envier qu'il y paraissait. A côté de lui se trouvait un noble qui s'était rallié à la cause du peuple, le Comte Mirabeau qui, même si ses intentions pouvaient paraître bonnes, n'inspirait aucune confiance à Duo. Mais s'il s'était seulement agi du manque de confiance qu'il lui portait, il aurait pu supporter la situation. Cependant, le comte avait la fâcheuse tendance de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur la cuisse du jeune homme, ce qui le gênait profondément.

A l'écart, Heero ne quittait pas Duo des yeux et cette main le dérangeait énormément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de voir quelqu'un toucher si intimement le jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voyait Duo tenter de retirer cette main sans pour autant paraître impolie par rapport à cet homme à qui, logiquement, il devait du respect, mais la chose n'était pas aisée.

L'attention de Heero fut déviée lorsqu'un jeune homme s'approcha de lui, ou plutôt de Trowa qui était à ses côtés. Ce dernier observa un moment le nouvel arrivant qui lui offrait un merveilleux sourire, apparemment ravi. Après observation, Trowa sembla reconnaître le garçon et serra la main qu'on lui présentait. Doucement, il murmura :

"Desmoulins, ça fait un bail."

"Ravi de te revoir Trowa. Tu es venu seul ?"

Trowa fit alors un signe de tête dans la direction des députés. Desmoulins regarda vers l'assemblée et un sourire encore plus grand apparut sur son visage. Il s'approcha un peu et lança en chuchotant :

"Hey, Duo !"

L'interpelé se retourna vers celui qui l'appelait et, le reconnaissant, lui rendit son sourire. Puis, le jeune homme recula et vint se replacer à côté de Trowa, attendant la fin du discours de Necker qui prit rapidement fin. Le roi et la reine se retirèrent avec leur cour et furent imités par les députés.

Hilde attendait ses amis à l'extérieur, les femmes n'étant pas admises dans ce genre de réunion, et soupira de soulagement en voyant la foule commencer à sortir de la salle, la patience n'étant pas son fort. Trowa fut le premier à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle vit ensuite Wufei et Heero qui étaient suivis par quelqu'un d'autre. En le voyant s'approcher, elle le reconnut et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il venait vers elle.

"Non, c'est toi ?"

"Hilde, comment vas-tu ?"

Elle lui prit la main, heureuse de le revoir après tant d'années de séparation.

"Tu n'as pas changé, excepté que tu ne bégayes plus."

Il lui sourit, mais se retourna en entendant une voix derrière lui l'appeler.

"J'y crois pas ! Camille Desmoulins en personne après tant de temps !"

Et Duo le prit fraternellement dans ses bras avant de se détacher de lui pour l'observer des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis qu'il était parti de Nanterre avec Trowa et Hilde, quelques années plus tôt. Il était parti avec les deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher après la mort du père Maxwell, mais avait dû laissé le troisième sur place. Et maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau réunis. C'est alors que la voix de Trowa s'éleva.

"Comme Duo semble trop occupé pour faire les présentations, je prends sur moi de les faire. Camille, je te présente Wufei Chang et Heero Yuy qui travaillent avec nous. Wufei et Heero, je vous présente Camille Desmoulins, un ancien camarade de classe et un ami."

Ils se serrèrent la main et prirent le chemin de l'auberge où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Robespierre qui était occupé à discuter avec d'autres députés. Il irait les rejoindre dès qu'il le pourrait. Mais ce délai permit aux anciens camarades de se remémorer des souvenirs, évoquant le père Martin qui avait tant maudit Duo pour tous les coups qu'il lui avait fait.

"Mais on peut dire qu'il s'est bien vengé avec cette histoire de compliment pour le roi," avait dit Duo. "Avec ça, j'ai le droit de me moquer de lui pour le reste de ma vie."

"Vraiment, je suis désolé Duo," lui répondit Desmoulins. "Mais je peux te jurer qu'une telle situation ne se reproduira pas. Tu n'auras plus jamais à parler pour moi."

"Je l'espère bien. En tout cas, tu n'as plus d'excuse. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui te mettra à genoux dans ma boue."

Peu de temps après, Robespierre arriva et, ayant salué le petit groupe, vit s'asseoir à côté de Hilde sans pour autant se laisser aller à des gestes intimes dont il avait grandement envie. Il se contentait de regarder Duo directement, ne se sentant pas tout à fait à l'aise avec les autres qu'il connaissait moins. C'est alors que Duo arrêta le babillage de ses amis pour parler de ce qui les intéressait.

"Alors Robespierre, qu'as-tu pensé du discours de Necker ?"

"Franchement, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Tu as bougé pendant tout le discours."

Duo souffla, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ca te va bien de dire ça. Tu essaieras de rester de marbre alors que ce gros balourd de Mirabeau te fait des avances. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès."

"Et de quoi ?"

"De me faire asseoir à côté de lui. Toi, tu es tranquille comme ça."

Robespierre sourit alors qu'une pensée fleurissait dans son esprit.

"De toute façon, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. Il sait que je ne suis pas disposé comme toi à la so..."(1)

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de Hilde qui lui offrit en prime un regard noir qui lui coupa toute envie de continuer sa pensée. Mais tous avaient compris l'allusion et Duo rougit violemment, baissant la tête pour tenter de le cacher.

Heero, qui était là un peu en tant qu'observateur, avait été très surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir. Robespierre avait ouvertement laissé entendre que Duo avait des tendances plutôt douteuses et Hilde semblait avoir très mal pris la chose. Mais même s'il aurait dû être choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Duo, il ne l'était pas. Un sentiment étrange s'étendait en lui sans qu'il n'arrive à le comprendre.

Un silence plutôt désagréable s'était installé à la table alors que la discussion n'avait pas encore abordé le point essentiel de cette réunion. Ce fut Desmoulins qui remit de l'ordre dans l'esprit de ses camarades.

"Alors, quoi penser de cette histoire des Etats généraux ? Vous ne croyez pas à une manigance du roi ?"

Les autres semblèrent se réveiller et Duo reprit la parole, sa précédente gêne ayant totalement disparut de son visage.

"En fait, je soupçonne que le roi, sous des airs de donner du pouvoir aux trois ordres, n'utilise ce prétexte seulement pour nous demander plus d'argent pour renflouer les caisses que la Marie-Antoinette a détroussé."

"J'avoue en penser la même chose," continua Robespierre. "Cette histoire ne me semble pas très nette et je vois mal le roi vouloir sincèrement faire participer le peuple dans le gouvernement du royaume. Même si Necker a une certaine influence, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit suffisante pour dissuader le roi d'une quelconque escroquerie envers le peuple. Je vais parler avec mes confrères députés pour trouver une solution à tout cela."

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et proposa au reste du groupe de les ramener à Paris grâce à sa voiture. Ils acceptèrent et se descendirent aux portes de la capitale, prenant ensuite le chemin de la boulangerie où les attendaient Meiran et Quatre. Pendant tout le trajet de retour, Heero ne parvint pas à faire dévier son regard de Duo alors que ce dernier semblait le fuir. Mais Heero mit la chose sur le compte des retrouvailles entre Duo et Desmoulins.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la boulangerie, Quatre les salua, voyant Wufei entrer le premier, suivi de Camille et de Trowa, Heero et Duo fermant la marche. Saluant distraitement les nouveaux arrivants, Meiran se dirigea directement vers Duo, ne remarquant pas Heero à ses côtés tant elle semblait perturbée.

"Duo," dit-elle à voix basse. "Notre réserve de blé diminue dangereusement. Si on continue à ce rythme, on n'aura bientôt plus de quoi faire le pain. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je nous en garde en réserve ?"

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, déterminé.

"Non. Tu sais à peu près combien tu dois en utiliser par jour, je te fais confiance pour ne pas en faire plus, mais n'en garde pas pour nous."

"Je te rappelle que nous n'aurons pas les moyens de nous en procurer lorsqu'il n'y en aura plus."

Duo hocha de la tête.

"N'en garde pas de côté pour nous. Il n'y a pas de raison que nous ayons du pain si le peuple meurt de faim. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien à manger, nous seront dans la même situation que les autres."

Meiran acquiesça, lui faisant un petit sourire de compréhension. Elle repartit ensuite vers le reste du groupe alors que Duo se retournait vers Heero. Celui-ci ne put que ressentir du respect pour cet homme qui n'hésitait pas à se priver de nourriture pour être sur le même pied d'égalité que ses compatriotes. Au fil du temps, Heero apprenait à le connaître et en venait à ne pas regretter de s'être fait sauver par lui. Il sentait que cet homme, entouré comme il l'était, pouvait faire de grandes choses pour le peuple et cette pensée lui était douce.

Par la suite, ceux qui avaient été présents à l'assemblée firent un compte rendu à ceux qui n'y avaient pas assisté. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement jusqu'au moment où tout le monde partit se coucher.

Suite à l'arrivée de Heero, ils avaient dû apporter de petites modifications à leur installation. La maison dans laquelle ils vivaient possédait trois chambres. L'une d'entre elles était occupée par Wufei et Meiran qui dormaient dans un grand lit, une autre possédait un petit lit et un autre un peu plus grand dans lesquels dormaient respectivement Quatre et Trowa et la dernière chambre était occupée par Duo. Pour ce qui était de Hilde, elle n'avait pas de chambre désignée parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas tous les soirs et que lorsqu'elle y restait, elle dormait une fois avec Trowa, une fois avec Duo.

Bien qu'elle aurait pu partager le lit de Duo définitivement et que cette idée ne lui aurait pas du tout déplue, comme elle rentrait parfois tard ou pas du tout, il était préférable qu'elle ait sa propre chambre. Le groupe prit donc la décision de déplacer le lit de Quatre dans une petite remise qui deviendrait la chambre de Hilde alors que le blond partagerait le lit de Trowa et Heero celui de Duo. Cette dernière décision ne plut pas du tout à Hilde, mais elle ne trouva rien à redire, la chose étant un peu de sa faute et à celle de Robespierre à qui elle faisait des visites nocturnes.

Les choses allaient ainsi depuis près d'un mois et Hilde sentait toujours son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle voyait Heero suivre Duo dans sa chambre alors que la place aurait dû lui revenir à elle. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien et tenta de se faire à l'idée. Ce soir-là, comme les précédents, elle alla se coucher dans la remise, seule. Mais elle ne put supporter d'entendre la voix de Duo parlant à Heero s'éloigner et la porte de leur chambre se refermer. Elle se releva et sortit, ayant besoin soudainement de la présence de Robespierre. Cette nuit-là, comme tant d'autres, Hilde ne rentra pas.

-§-§-

**Paris, le 6 mai 1789**

Lorsque Heero se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Il ne devait pas être très tôt, mais le silence qui régnait dans la maison l'en fit douter. Il se leva et descendit après s'être habillé et avoir fait un brin de toilette. Il retrouva Meiran qui était assise sur une botte de foin, un livre à la main. En entendant des pas, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Heero qu'elle salua d'un gentil sourire.

"Tu es seule ?"

Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

"Ils sont tous partis tôt ce matin. Je crois qu'ils devaient aller retrouver Desmoulins quelque part. Duo trouvait que tu dormais trop bien et n'a pas voulu te réveiller."

Heero ne montra rien, mais une certaine chaleur l'envahit à ces mots. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme qui lui tendit un morceau de pain. Mis à part Duo, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans leur groupe, Heero s'était lié d'amitié avec cette femme plus qu'avec quiconque. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de discuter dans le calme, vivant à sept dans cette boulangerie, mais c'était le cas à cet instant et Heero en était heureux.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très bien accepté dans le groupe. Trowa ne lui parlait presque pas et le regardait toujours d'un air suspicieux. Wufei, lui, se laissait un peu amadouer, mais il avait beaucoup de retenue avec lui, phénomène sans doute dû à son éducation rigide. Mais c'était Hilde qui lui posait le plus gros problème. Pas qu'il tentât tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se lier avec cette jeune fille, en fait, elle le laissait plutôt indifférent, mais il n'aimait pas les regards qu'elle lui lançait et sa façon de toujours se coller à Duo, surtout en sa présence.

Mais d'un autre côté, Quatre semblait l'apprécier sans parler de Duo qui l'avait complètement adopté et qui agissait avec lui comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Et bien sûr, il y avait Meiran. Cette jeune femme l'intriguait beaucoup. Heero avait cru comprendre qu'elle était noble, mais ne saisissait pas bien les raisons qu'elle avait eu de quitter ce monde doré pour vivre dans la misère. Il hésita, mais finit par lui poser la question.

"Mon père m'a marié à Wufei sous prétexte que nous étions ruinés alors que nous avions encore de quoi acheter de la viande, et des plus beaux morceaux. Je me suis laissé faire, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que cette vie d'aristocrate était totalement pourrie et que ces gens qui vivaient dans l'opulence ne méritaient que de perdre leur statut."

"Et tu as réussi à convaincre ton mari de partir avec toi ?"

A cette pensée, Meiran sourit en hochant la tête.

"Je ne me serai pas permis de parler ainsi à Wufei, jamais. Mais il s'est trouvé que c'est lui qui est venu m'en parler. Il m'a exposé sa vision de cette vie qui était, en fait, très similaire à la mienne et m'a dit qu'il voulait la quitter. Il m'a demandé si je voulais le suivre et je l'ai suivi. En fait, j'ai eu de la chance que ce soit lui que l'on m'ait choisi."

"Tu es heureuse ainsi ?"

Meiran sourit. Il était clair que cette vie de boulangère lui convenait totalement. A l'entendre parler, on voyait bien qu'elle ne regrettait rien de sa précédente vie, ce qui faisait plaisir à Heero. Mais il fut détourné de ses pensées par un bruit provenant du dehors. Lui et Meiran sortirent et virent au loin un carrosse orné de décorations extrêmement raffinées, montrant ainsi toute la richesse du propriétaire. Et ce carrosse passait tranquillement dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres de Paris sans sembler se soucier du peuple qui mourrait de faim dans ces rues.

Le sang de Meiran ne fit qu'un tour. Le carrosse était encore loin, mais elle le distinguait parfaitement. Elle se pencha, ramassa au sol plusieurs cailloux et, courant vers le carrosse, se mit à lui lancer les pierres en hurlant.

"Saleté de nobles ! Retournez chez vous ! Partez !"

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lançait ses cailloux, elle en prenait d'autres au sol pour continuer. Mais bientôt, des cailloux lancés par les gens du voisinage vinrent rejoindre les siens sur le carrosse qui transportait deux femmes et un homme appartenant à l'aristocratie qui s'étaient sans doute perdus dans ce quartier.

Heero aussi se joignit à Meiran et à la horde de gens qui la suivaient et qui brandissaient des pierres de plus en plus grosses pour les jeter sur le carrosse alors que le cocher faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder les chevaux sous son contrôle. Mais la chose n'était pas aisée et l'une des deux bêtes qui tiraient le véhicule se redressa juste devant Heero qui s'était retrouvé, dans l'agitation, face au carrosse.

Heero se sentait paralysé, voyant les sabots du cheval juste au-dessus de sa tête, et il sentit que son heure était arrivée. Mais alors que les sabots descendaient à une vitesse folle sur lui, il se sentit projeté sur le côté, quelque chose l'ayant percuté de plein fouet. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer, il tenta de se relever et son regard se perdit dans des yeux violets qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Duo.

Heero vit ensuite le carrosse suivre sa route, la foule s'étant un peu écartée. Il vit ensuite Wufei courir vers Meiran qui bouillonnait, des larmes de rage s'écoulant sur son visage. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se jeta dans les bras de son mari qui la serra avec une certaine force, tentant de la calmer. Mais sa colère était telle qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

"C'en est obscène !" dit-elle entre ses dents, tentant elle-même de se maîtriser.

"Je sais Meiran, je sais," lui répondit Wufei qui comprenait parfaitement la réaction de sa femme.

Voyant qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle, le jeune homme fit entrer sa femme dans la boulangerie et l'emmena directement dans leur chambre. Heero, qui n'avait pas quitté Meiran des yeux, se sentit soudainement soulevé de terre et, une fois debout, fit face à Duo qui semblait très en colère. Ce dernier le tira ensuite dans la boulangerie, mais l'emmena dans la remise.

"Tu es vraiment inconscient, tu aurais pu y rester !" s'exclama Duo.

Heero plongea son regard froid dans celui de son vis-à-vis. La réaction de Duo lui semblait complètement démesurée.

"Tu m'en veux ?" demanda Heero. "C'est la guerre, Duo. C'est la guerre et il est normal, même attendu, que des gens soient blessés."

"Mais tu... tu ne penses donc jamais à ceux que tu laisses derrière, à ceux qui s'en font..."

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses lèvres se retrouvant scellées à celles de Heero dans une étreinte passionnelle alors qu'il s'accrochait à son cou désespérément. Alors que la première impression de Heero fut une grande surprise, il se laissa faire et répondit même à ce baiser contenant toute la passion de Duo. Mais celui-ci ne tint pas très longtemps, se sentant tomber. Par chance, il fut rattrapé par les bras de Heero qui l'avaient entouré alors que lui aussi avait été pris par la passion.

Duo était exténué, sans doute à cause de tout le stress des derniers jours, entre le voyage à Versailles et les réunions avec des députés dans le but de faire avancer leurs projets. Heero passa alors un bras sous les jambes de Duo et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient sans une explication pour les autres qui virent Heero sortir de la remise avec un Duo évanoui dans les bras.

Lorsqu'il le glissa dans le lit, Heero se rendit compte que la main de Duo tenait fermement sa chemise, l'empêchant ainsi de se défaire de lui. Il se coucha alors aux côtés du jeune homme, se collant à lui et s'enveloppant ainsi de cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Bercé par la respiration régulière de Duo, Heero finit par s'endormir.

-§-§-

Un rayon de soleil qui déclinait réveilla Heero qui ne put ouvrir les yeux de peur d'être complètement ébloui. Doucement, il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Duo était réveillé, la tête posée sur son torse et l'oreille au niveau de son coeur. En se rendant compte que Heero était sorti de son sommeil, Duo se serra un peu plus à lui et, voyant que l'autre ne le repoussait pas, il lui dit :

"Promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser tout seul."

"Je ne peux pas te promettre ça," répondit Heero, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait prévoir le jour de sa mort que Duo ressentirait comme un abandon.

Duo posa alors sa main sur le torse de Heero, sentant les battements de son coeur.

"Alors, au moins, promets-moi que ce coeur, aussi longtemps qu'il battra, ne battra jamais que pour moi."

Heero posa sa main sur celle de Duo et, le regardant dans les yeux, répondit :

"Ca, je peux essayer."

Il vit faire suite à ses mots un merveilleux sourire sur le visage de Duo qui eut pour effet de faire remonter un drôle de sentiment au fond de lui. Il détourna la tête, un peu troublé. C'est alors que Duo se leva et sortit du lit.

"Je crois qu'on a assez traîné. Je descends prendre des nouvelles de Meiran."

Il se pencha vers le lit et, timidement, approcha son visage de celui de Heero. Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se laissa faire. Duo se releva et, ne voyant dans le regard de son vis-à-vis aucun signe de colère, mais plutôt d'un sentiment contraire, il sourit et sortit de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul dans la petite pièce. Un peu perplexe face à ce qui l'envahissait peu à peu, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir le total contrôle de son esprit.

"Pourquoi je ressens ça pour toi ? Pourquoi je ressens quelque chose ?"

-§-§-

Arrivé à l'étage inférieur, Duo retrouva ses compagnons en train de préparer le repas du soir. Quatre était penché sur un chaudron au-dessus du feu, surveillant la soupe alors que Trowa alimentait la source de chaleur. Un peu plus loin, Hilde plaçait sur la table les assiettes et les cuillères et Duo vit Wufei revenir dans la pièce avec une miche de pain qui n'avait pas été vendue. Lorsque ce dernier aperçut Duo, il lui demanda :

"Ca va mieux ?"

"Moi ça va, j'ai seulement eu un petit coup de fatigue. Et Meiran ?"

Wufei baissa la tête.

"Elle est un peu choquée encore. Elle n'a pas supporté ces nobles et leur carrosse flamboyant. Mais quelle idée ils ont eu, ces aristocrates, de passer par là ?"

Duo s'approcha de Wufei et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutenait.

"Normalement, c'était moi qui devait aider Meiran pour le pain demain matin," dit Duo. "Est-ce que tu veux bien la remplacer ou tu préfères rester avec elle ?"

"Personne ne me remplacera."

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Meiran qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, comme si ses origines nobles avaient repris le dessus. Elle était resplendissante ainsi. Heero était juste derrière elle.

"Si vous m'empêchez de m'occuper du pain, je ne sers plus à rien. Ne m'enlevez pas la seule chose qui me permette de rester dans le groupe, je vous en prie."

"Meiran, tu dois te reposer," tenta Wufei pour convaincre sa femme.

"Alors j'y vais de ce pas. Duo, j'irai te réveiller à la même heure que d'habitude."

"Tu ne veux pas une assiette de soupe avant d'aller te coucher ?" demanda Quatre avant qu'elle ne se soit engagée dans l'escalier.

La jeune fille sourit et se laissa entraîner vers la table où tous s'installèrent, servis pas Hilde. Mais lorsque la jeune fille dut servir Heero, elle eut brusquement envie de lui déverser le potage sur les genoux, mais le sourire dont Duo gratifiait le jeune homme l'en dissuada. Non, ce n'était pas un bon moyen de gagner l'amour de Duo. Elle trouverait une autre solution.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle ne pouvais pas voir, c'était que, sous la table, Duo avait attrapé la main de Heero lorsqu'il avait choisi de s'asseoir à côté de lui et la serrait de façon plutôt possessive. Il se sentait si bien lorsqu'il était avec lui qu'il aurait voulu toujours garder cette main dans la sienne qui lui répondait d'une étreinte aussi passionnelle que celle qu'il avait eu en s'en emparant.

"Bon appétit tout le monde !"

_-fin du chapitre 7_

(1) Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris l'allusion (puisque vous ne voyez pas dans ma tête...), le mot que Robespierre n'a pas eu le temps de dire c'est "sodomie".

Notes historiques : Le Comte Mirabeau est un noble qui s'est rallié à la cause du peuple tout en restant en contact avec la famille royale. En fait, c'était un homme qui recherchait son propre intérêt.

Egalement, je rappelle que la cour était installée à Versailles et que les députés devaient faire le voyage de Paris jusque là pour pouvoir assister aux réunions. Mais c'est pas tout à fait la porte à côté, je crois qu'il y a 25 kilomètres entre les deux villes. Il faudrait que je vérifie.

Note de l'auteur : Et voici donc la suite. Je me suis arrêtée là parce que selon mon plan, ce chapitre aurait été interminable. Ainsi, vous aurez la suite sans doute plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Ca tourne dans la tête à une vitesse fulgurante... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Petite note pour Black Mirror : comme tu le vois, j'ai commencé à intégrer les notes qu'on avait prises. J'espère que la façon dont je les ai incorporé au texte est à la hauteur de tes espérances...

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et à bientôt !

-Ephemeris-


End file.
